


Соседи Сверху

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Серия мини и миди, написанная для ЛФБ-2016.В первых двух миниках основной пейринг - брюсоташа, а тройник - фоновый, затем в миди и миди - тройник основной, а брюсоташа - фоном.В принципе, можно читать отдельно то или это. АУ, магический реализм, фэнтези.Для удобства первые два миника - в первой части, тройник - во второй части.





	1. Chapter 1

**Раскладушка и хрусталь ******

 

Жизнь Брюса Бэннера скучной не назовешь. Не после того, как он присоединился к Мстителям. И обычно он наблюдает за ними со стороны, но не вмешивается. Почти никогда. Хватает того, что эти люди лезут в его жизнь сами – совершенно беззастенчиво и без толики раскаяния.  
В команде есть Тони Старк – миллиардер, учёный и ещё техномаг. Он гиперактивен, если вы понимаете, о чём речь. Так что в некоторых случаях без Стива Роджерса не обойтись. А Стив считает, что уж он-то сам ничем не примечателен. Как может быть непримечателен парень под два метра ростом с супер-сывороткой в крови, пролежавший семьдесят лет во льду? Кроме того, Стив совершенно не восприимчив к магии. То есть – абсолютно. Поэтому, когда у Тони случается очередной приступ гиперактивности, Стив идёт, сгребает того в охапку и просто ждёт. Вокруг роятся все эти мелкие отвёрточки, свёрлышки, газовые горелочки и прочая инженерная миниатюрность, а Стив просто держит Тони в своих лапищах. Иногда встряхивает за шкирку, как нашкодившего котёнка. И у него не отрастает хвост. Не зеленеют уши.  
Ещё есть Баки Барнс – парень с металлической рукой. Он Брюсу нравится. Но. Брюс ему в глаза один раз заглянул и больше не станет. Там волчье и усталое. И не станет интересоваться, что там между Барнсом, Роджерсом и Старком происходит – не его дело. Каждый вправе закрывать за собой двери своей спальни.  
С Клинтом Бартоном Брюс познакомился так: Клинт всадил ему стрелу в задницу. Не ему, конечно, Большому парню. Но болела задница именно у Брюса. С неделю. Короче, Клинт невероятно приятен в общении. Приятнее только Тор. А он бог, ему положено быть громким.  
Что касается Наташи Романофф, то про Наташу Брюс никак не может говорить. Она слишком Наташа. И она самая нормальная среди них. Самая правильная.

***

В городе появились гигантские бабочки, и если кто когда приглядывался к бабочкам обычным, знает, что это за дрянь. Крылышки, конечно, ничего, но вот между ними – довольно мерзкое тараканье тельце. Теперь представьте, что эта тварь – размером со Стива. И она садится на крышу вашей машины.  
Хотя, возможно, сами по себе бабочки не стали бы проблемой, если бы не их умение плеваться кислотой. Другому парню по этому случаю выдали гигантский сачок. Брюс, как и положено, всё веселье пропустил.  
А очнулся уже в квинджете и снизу вверх смотрел на Наташу. Видел прежде всего грудь. Потом шею. У Наташи родинка под подбородком. Обычно она незаметна. Осторожная рука гладила по волосам. Мог бы лежать так вечность или две, но – честный человек. Поэтому сел. У неё помада слегка размазалась. И волосы как-то так легли, что открыли краешек уха. И он впервые оказался так близко, что разглядел на этом мягком краешке аккуратный шрамик – паутинно-тонкие стежки.  
– Я закажу себе платье, – говорила меж тем Наташа. – Слышишь, Старк? За твой счёт. Платье из крыльев этих бабочек-переростков, а лиф – из шёлка муга.  
Старк громко простонал, а Брюс так и разглядывал краешек наташиного уха. Ей очень пойдет платье из крыльев бабочек и шёлка муга. Брюс видел такой, когда жил в Индии.

***

Пара слов о Другом парне.  
– Он не так уж плох, – утверждает Стив. – Знаешь, если бы не Халк, я бы расшибся в лепёшку уже раз двадцать.  
– Он – великий воин! – грохочет Тор.  
Он большой и зелёный. Чтобы прорваться на волю, он вытаптывает и раздирает в клочья Брюса. А Наташа зовёт его малышом. Есть фотография: Наташа протягивает Другому парню руку.  
Однажды Халк спас и Бартона, но в процессе сломал стрелку три ребра. Сжал слишком крепко от избытка чувств.  
Он примитивен. Груб. Иногда цена его помощи несоразмерна причинённому ущербу.

***

Настают очередные плохие времена. Брюс в бегах, он не знает, живы ли Стив и Тони. Не знает этого и Барнс, и в его глазах волчье сменяется траурной решимостью.  
– Я их найду, – говорит Барнс. – Всё равно найду. Буду на связи.  
И исчезает.  
Наташа жива. Такое облегчение. Пишет смс: «С Бартоном ОК. Сижу в норе. Жду».  
В ее норе Брюс прежде никогда не был, но Наташа велела зазубрить адрес. Почти сутки в самолётах, потом дождь, дождь и дождь. Дороги развезло. Он умоляет, обещает деньги, много. Говорит, что он доктор, что ему очень нужно. И его соглашаются подбросить на попутке почти до места – это еще пять часов по непролазной грязи. Высаживают среди леса – приятель, ты сам просил тебя сюда подкинуть. Нет, это не ошибка. Вот же, ты сам назвал адрес. Там дальше – ферма, а если на север – городок. Может, тебя до города тогда уж? А там спросишь у местных?  
Брюс полночи бродит по этому лесу, голодный, и злой, и несчастный. Большой парень ворчит и ворочается где-то совсем близко к поверхности.  
Наконец, брезжит.  
Наташина нора – избенка, совсем кривая от времени. Из единственного окошка льётся жёлтый тёплый свет. Дверь распахивается, и Наташа, невообразимо прекрасная среди дождя и ночи, говорит:  
– Давай, заходи. Крыша на голову тебе не обвалится. Дом крепче, чем кажется. И у меня есть для тебя раскладушка.  
Теперь на Брюса вдруг наваливаются разом облегчение, усталость, страх, радость оттого, что Наташа жива, цела. У Брюса зуб на зуб не попадает, а одежду бессмысленно пробовать отстирать. Он почти готов расплакаться. Большой парень скулит.  
Наташа смотрит на него со странным выражением, и вдруг до Брюса доходит – это же нежность. Он про такое давно забыл, потому что – кто бы на него смотрел с нежностью? Брюс не может выдержать и отводит взгляд. Опять видит этот шрам на ухе. Она так стоит, что он видит и другое ухо, и другой шрам. Будто кто-то взял и, господи, подрезал их кончики.  
И вот тут Наташа понимает, что он догадался, и он понимает, что она поняла, и она, конечно, его возненавидит. Эта внезапная догадливость – самое страшное, что могло с ним в его жизни произойти. Она отступает в домик, в единственную комнату, просторную и необжитую.  
И вправду есть раскладушка.  
– Ладно, – соглашается она очень спокойно. – Ты всё равно когда-нибудь узнал бы.  
Потом: Наташа и не Наташа одновременно. Теперь, когда Брюс знает, где искать, он видит. Скулы – чуть более острые? Чуть другой формы подбородок. И зубы... Очень белая кожа – при таком освещении и без косметики. Полукровка? Просто нужно приглядываться, но однозначно...  
– Тёмный эльф, – говорит он растерянно, и это не лучшее, что он мог бы сказать.  
– Да, – кивает она. – Если хочешь страшных историй про побег из рабства, то – нет. Я тут у вас уже пятнадцать лет. Я не собираюсь ничего вспоминать. И оправдываться не буду.  
Брюс кивает, потому что Наташа очень красивая.  
Они пьют чай и закусывают галетами из сухого пайка. Брюс хотел бы мяса, но галеты тоже сойдут.

***

Раскладушка у Наташи оказалась жутко неудобная.  
И вот на этой жутко неудобной раскладушке Брюс перед рассветом испугался и проснулся. Он едва понял, что вообще происходит – до того громыхало. В окно врывались синие всполохи. И вот ещё: Наташа сидела на полу, очень близко, сложив руки на край койки, и смотрела на Брюса. Ему почему-то сделалось жутко. До того, что он вскочил. И попятился.  
– Эй? Всего лишь гроза.  
Он не очень понимал, что его так пугает – грохот, всполохи или теснота домика? Или то, что ночь и посреди леса?  
Он пятился до двери, чувствуя, что Большой парень слишком близко. Если он сейчас вылезет, то сломает домик, и крыша точно обрушится на головы – Халку и Наташе. Большой парень способен убивать. Иногда – случайно.  
– Эй, Брюс! Брюс!  
Нашарил ручку.  
– Отойди. Отойди!  
Вывалился на улицу.  
– Темные эльфы – такие мерзкие твари? Ужасные? Брюс!  
Но Брюса в тот момент уже не стало.

***

Как-то не о чем было разговаривать, потому преимущественно молчали.  
Через день явился Бартон, а чуть позже Стив приволок Барнса, и Старк мешался под рукой, пока Брюс пытался оказать какую-никакую медицинскую помощь.  
Барнс никак не хотел приходить в себя и потерял прилично крови, но Стив выглядел едва ли не хуже, а Тони...  
– Я его выведу, – пообещал Бартон. – А то он нам тут всё раздолбает.  
Начинали дребезжать столовые приборы и опасно кренилась единственная полка.  
– Он выживет, – решил наконец Брюс. – Эта ваша супер-солдатская сыворотка – полезная штука.  
Он не горел желанием смотреть, как Стив будет сидеть и держать Барнса за руку, поэтому добавил:  
– Пойду разыщу Тони.  
Тони, возможно, ещё не успел разнести половину леса (а в лесу уже порезвился Халк, и как же «защитим природу вместе»?). Но вместо Тони набрёл на Клинта, и Клинт ему сказал:  
– Это здорово, что Барнс не умер и не умрёт. Молодец, Бэннер. Отлично. Но вот что.  
– Что?  
– Мне не нравится это дерьмо. Которое ты делаешь с Наташей.  
– Но я...  
Клинт зарычал. Другой парень отозвался глубоко внутри скулежом.  
– Блядь. Я сейчас поясню. Чтобы прям доступно. Нас учили убивать. Ну, ты знаешь. Очень хорошо учили. Я тебя могу... Это чуть позже. Так вот. Какого-то хрена у нас там нет хрусталя. И класть бы на него, но богатенькие гондоны из наших почему-то хотят заиметь себе безделушку-другую. Закупают у вас здесь. А хрусталь нас не любит. Если не умеешь с ним обращаться, он разлетается прямо в твоих руках. Ну и. Кто-то умеет, а я вот не умею. И Наташа. А он вроде как красивый, да? Наташа говорит – красивый. Она увидела такую штуку у своего хозяина и взяла посмотреть.  
– О.  
– Её наказали. Так вот. Ты, Бэннер, не хрусталь. Она может, так думает, что ты разлетишься в её руках. Но я-то вижу, что не хрусталь.  
Лицо у Бартона стало откровенно нечеловеческое. И жуткое.  
– Не хрусталь, – эхом отозвался Брюс, глядя в это лицо.  
– И чтоб ты знал: если она захочет трахаться с тобой на опушке этого блядского леса или там на раскладушке в доме, я постою на стрёме. А если вдруг... Я тебя убью. Если вдруг. Ну? Что ты понял из нашего разговора?  
А Брюс много чего понял. Как-то вообще разом, словно под ледяным душем. Но сказал только одно:  
– Наташа – хрусталь.  
– Верно, – Бартон улыбнулся, вновь делаясь человеком. – Ты хороший парень, Бэннер. И Халк – хороший парень. Я в вас верю. А теперь иди к ней.  
И Брюс пошёл.

 

**Дозор, в который мы пойдем**

**Экземпляр Наташа прикончила легко и быстро – короткий «вжик» и кишки наружу. Неприятно, что забрызгала костюм. В костюме этом, лeгком и светлом, она собиралась на свидание, а теперь не пойдeт. Потому что воняет. Фу.  
** Достала телефон.  
– Брюс, – сказала, – отменяй заказ столика. Я тебе подарок несу.  
Брюс – понятливый.  
– В лабораторию?  
– Да.  
Оставалось оттащить экземпляр в Башню. Наверно, жители Нью-Йорка уже привыкли: в метро на Наташу почти не косились. Точно – привыкли. Инопланетяне – подумаешь. Иномирские боги – ха, один Тор идет сразу за десяток. Разрушение Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг – трижды ха, сделайте это на бис, а мы попляшем вокруг и снимем видео. Им, местным, наверно, поэтому и нравится Халк. Брюс не верит, но нравится ведь! Большой и громкий потому что, и уже дважды рушил небоскребы. А – и хорошо смотрится в «Инстаграме».  
Самой Наташе привыкнуть бы к тому, в лабораториях иногда (довольно часто) трахаются. Вот сегодня, например, пялили Кэпа. А он совсем даже не тихий. Старк же рад стараться. Наташа скривилась.  
Брюса она нашла ровно там, где и ожидала – у прозекторского стола на третьем уровне. Ещe раз – он очень понятливый. Бухнула тушу на стол, окончательно расплескав внутренности.  
– Вот. Не знаю, кто это. Клинт называет их жопомозглыми, потому что похожи. Я в душ. Если почувствуешь себя достаточно грязным – присоединяйся.  
А он не присоединится. Она знает. Он вообще… ну, ни разу. Почему? 

*******

**Нет какого-то специального времени. Не так чтобы ночью с часу до трeх или в полнолуние от заката до зари. И никто Наташу не вербовал, не велел этого делать и не принуждал. Ей просто неприятна сама мысль, что твари из того мира попадают в этот, гораздо более хрупкий. А, и ещe не нравится, как это звучит – тонкий высокий лязг, словно металлом по стеклу.**

*******

**Баки Барнс – сломанный маг. Если бы Наташу спросили (а еe не спрашивают), она бы сказала, что это сразу видно, издали. Говорит, что никогда ничего не умел, а если и умел, то забыл. У самого вокруг металлической руки роятся золотистые светляки, если слегка разозлить (сильно злить не стоит).  
** Вот сейчас он зол, но больше напуган, потому и светляки цвета страха – багровые.  
– Почему Стив ушeл на миссию без меня?  
– И без меня, – мягко замечает Наташа.  
– Без команды, – поправляется Баки.  
– Потому что это одиночная миссия?  
– Он не предупредил.  
«А иначе ты, идиот, потащился бы прикрывать», – ответила бы Наташа. Она вздыхает.  
– Брюс со Старком укатили на конференцию. Знаешь, возможно, для нас с тобой тоже найдется дельце, а?  
Барнс пялится, и Наташа спохватывается – о, как это прозвучало. Усмехается:  
– Возьми чего-нибудь из оружия на свой вкус – не слишком громоздкое. Прокатимся в метро.  
– Тактический костюм?  
– Я же говорю – в метро.  
В подземке Барнс некоторое время жил, это Наташа знает. Следовательно, ориентируется. И – обойдeмся без эксцессов?  
– Куда едем?  
Наташа пожимает плечами:  
– Как выйдет.  
В метро всегда сумрачно и тихо – в смысле магии. Это нравится Наташе, этого не может не чувствовать Барнс. Они спускаются ниже, ниже, прыгают с платформы и, не замеченные (оба умеют быть никем, безделицей, неважным), забредают в темноту всe глубже. Наташа надеется, что сегодня повезeт и какая-нибудь тварь попадeтся. Барнсу нужны развлечения и отвлечения (Стив потом скажет спасибо). Наташе нужно кого-нибудь выпотрошить. На самом деле она зла.  
– О, – говорит вдруг Барнс.  
– Что?  
– Нет, я…  
Теперь Наташа слышит тоже – высокий визг.  
– Ага. Это оно. Приготовься.  
И, господи, целую минуту им двоим весело. Повезло – экземпляров три, один помельче, возможно, детка. И они воняют, смердят, как лежалый труп. Наташа уделывает одного, двоих благородно оставляя Барнсу. Он новенький, ему полезно.  
– Ух ты! – восклицает Барнс, когда веселье заканчивается. – Я тут жил и… и слышал. Думал, я сумасшедший, потому что это слышу.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – смеется в ответ Наташа, – но не поэтому. Идeм, вроде как электричка через пятнадцать минут.  
Пятнадцать минут – это дохрена времени, и они не торопятся. Темно и тихо – хорошо. В тишине перестаeт звенеть в ушах. И злость на время примолкла. После Наташа возвратится на свой пустой этаж. Но это после.  
– Так что это за штуки?  
– А. Из соседнего мира. Не знаю, как они называются. Я вроде как приглядываю, чтобы не попадали сюда. Долго они не живут, тех, которые заводятся в метро, давят поезда. Но те, что выживают, успевают натворить дел. Мне кажется, та фигня в шкафах и под кроватями – это тоже они.  
Чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Барнса.  
– Ты ведь тоже видишь в темноте. Меня-то основательно переделали, а тебя?  
– Пораскинь мозгами.  
Ей лень объяснять. Барнс, конечно, тот ещe страдалец на голову, но постепенно допрeт.  
– Так ты ходишь в дозор? Держишь периметр? – вместо всего спрашивает Барнс. И без перерыва: – Почему у вас с Брюсом никак?  
– Есть вещи, Барнс, о которых не принято спрашивать.  
– Секс – это хорошо, – глубокомысленно заявляет этот чокнутый. – Приятно.  
– А то я не знаю.  
У Наташи секса не было почти полгода. Если считать секс по работе. А если не по работе, то и больше.  
– Расслабляет. Брюсу было бы полезно.  
Наташа печально хмыкает.  
– Нет, правда. Стив долго не хотел, ну, знаешь. Трахаться по-настоящему. Боялся, что или придавит меня ненароком, или у меня болты слетят. И я тоже боялся до усрачки. Самого себя. А Тони ни черта не боялся. И вот. Это здорово. И когда тебя с двух сторон…  
– Вот обязательно было...  
Ну да, у Наташи не было секса полгода, а у этого – все семьдесят. Может, и больше. Но Наташа-то не хочет состариться в ожидании.  
– … чувствуешь себя любимым.  
Наташа видит, что сломанный-то он сломанный, этот несчастный идиот, но уже не настолько сломанный и не настолько несчастный. Трещина никуда не делась, только вроде как зарастает. 

*******

**Бартон тоже терпеть не может, когда кто-нибудь просачивается оттуда сюда. Иногда гуляет с Наташей, чаще – один и по крышам. Он ужасно одинокий, это Наташа видит. Не потому что никто его не выберет, а потому что он ещe до чужого выбора одинокий, сам и изначально. Ему не особо нравится одному, но и с кем-то долго он не может тоже. Зато некоторые вещи он понимает – со стороны – лучше Наташи.  
** – Малявка. У людей так принято – пришeл, сказал, сделал. Намeки – не для них. Иди уже и сама потребуй. А то он будет водить тебя по ресторанам еще лет двадцать. А на двадцать первом году поцелует. Такой он трус. Боится себя, тебя, того, что может из всего этого выйти.  
Наташа тоже хочет чувствовать себя любимой. Очень. Она, чeрт возьми, хочет – во всех смыслах. Одних только слов ей мало. 

*******

**Наташа скинула одежду и отправилась на этаж Брюса голой. Ей наплевать, если Стив случайно встретится на еe пути и смутится. В конце концов, именно Стив на прошлой неделе вопил от счастья на чужом члене. А так Брюс постесняется не впустить – он слишком старомоден и честен, чтобы выставить голую леди на всеобщее обозрение.  
** Она пришла, постучала и на пороге заявила:  
– У меня душ сломался. И полгода не было секса. И я, знаешь ли, хочу ещe хотя бы разок. И я уже ничего не понимаю. В наших с тобой отношениях. Да, чeрт побери, уже даже Барнс не понимает! И выражает озабоченность.  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, вошла.  
– Да, Бэннер, именно так. Барнс выражает озабоченность. Лезет со своими ценными советами. И у меня были до тебя мужчины, если вдруг ты чего недопонимаешь. Я даже не прошу тебя на мне жениться. Пф. Всe, что ты навыдумывал там себе – глупости. – Ну, зато он ухаживает красиво и правильно, как принято среди людей. Белые розы. Пикники. Рестораны. – И сейчас я скажу тебе самую возбуждающую вещь в твоей жизни. Слушаешь?  
Она встала на цыпочки. Сосками коснулась его рубашки. Увидела, как у него на лбу выступили бисеринки пота.  
– Так слушаешь? Ну? Я знаю не менее тринадцати способов обезвредить Халка. Я его не боюсь, понимаешь? Идeм. Я хочу делать это на кровати. Я хочу – и буду.  
– Но… белье… Я не сменил и…  
– К чeрту бельe. Ещe у нас есть ковeр, диван, душ, стол…  
– Стол?  
– Да чeрт. Мы болтаем. Слишком много. И… ох…  
Ей-богу, с оценкой его понятливости она погорячилась. Только сейчас догадался. И подхватил, и понeс. И, в общем, правильно – к черту бельe. Наташа порвала фиолетовую рубашку. Порвала бы и брюки, только, видно, они Брюсу чем-то дороги.  
Но она его оседлала. И прижала к кровати. И сказала, глядя прямо в глаза:  
– Я – тебя люблю. И вот так – тоже.  
И вобрала его в себя, настолько, что звeзды и всe такое.  
– Люблю, – согласился Брюс, толкаясь нежно, с надеждой и трогательной бережливостью. – Люблю. Люблю.  
И вот они лежали, потные. И не могли отдышаться. И Наташа чувствовала себя выброшенной на берег и спасeнной. Сытой. Обессиленной. Хотела смеяться.  
– Знаешь ещe, Бэннер, я терпеть не могу белые розы. И пикники. И долбаный китайский ресторан в двух кварталах от Башни. Я отведу тебя в дозор. В метро. Мы выпотрошим десяток или два тех тварей. Я всe же очень, очень на тебя зла. Давай-ка ещe разок.  
Наташа хотела – Наташа получила. Потому что еe любят. 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Соседи Сверху ******

****Глава 1** **

****Стив зашел в кухню и почувствовал, что ему этак нехорошо. А этак нехорошо ему не бывало с начала сороковых.  
Тони висел. Под потолком. За шею висел. Лицо безобразно распухло, а слепые глаза глядели на Стива белесо и мертво. Стив не закричал только потому, что от ужаса воздуха ему не хватало даже для дыхания. Ну и тянуло… Тошнило.  
Тони покачивался из стороны в сторону.  
Стив прижал ладонь ко рту, стараясь подавить рвотный рефлекс.  
– Стив?  
Стив медленно обернулся, пытаясь не удариться в позорную панику. Или там истерику. Тони, абсолютно живой, глядел на него с явственной тревогой.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Стив посмотрел на живого Тони. После – снова на потолок. И. Никого не было. Никто там не раскачивался. Стив как-то что-то промычал и выбежал из кухни. Чуть позже ДЖАРВИС уточнил, все ли в порядке, и Стив ответил, что да, в порядке, и не о чем беспокоиться. После Стив ушел гулять, достал старкфон и, воровато озираясь, ввел запрос – «признаки помешательства». Узнал, что галлюцинации считаются одним из важнейших и первейших симптомов шизофрении.  
Все-таки девяносто семь лет – самый возраст двинуться умом. Нервно рассмеялся и пошел пить кофе в этой милой кофейне, где твое имя пишут на стаканчике и пытаются исподтишка сфотографировать. Главное – не забыть свое имя, так?** **

*********** **

****

****Тони никогда не думал, что сойдет с ума именно так – банально, в конце концов.  
После двадцати двух часов работы над сплавом для костюма Хоукая он зашел в душевую и поскользнулся.  
И упал.  
И, валяясь на полу и громко ругаясь неприличным, разглядывал лужу крови. Потом поднял взгляд и натолкнулся на другое: в душевой сидел Стив и ему улыбался. Двумя ртами. Одним – своим красивым аккуратным ртом, которым так хорошо умеет…  
Вторым – под горлом, алым и широким.  
Столько. Крови. И там. Колечки трахеи. Да. Они сероватые.  
Тони заорал. Вокруг летали отвертки, газовая горелка и микросхемы. Может, они его убить хотели.  
Пусть бы.  
Он валялся на полу, орал и пытался встать, чтобы убежать. И чтобы не блевануть и не обмочиться. И не...  
Пока ДЖАРВИС не осведомился своим холодноватым удивленным голосом, все ли с сэром в порядке и не следует ли вызвать доктора. Тогда Тони встал, огляделся, лужи крови и Стива в душевой не обнаружил и нетвердо спросил:  
– ДЖАРВИС, какая-нибудь подозрительная активность? Электромагнитная, магическая?  
– Ничего, кроме вашей обычной магической сигнатуры.  
Отвертки, газовая горелка и микросхемы попадали на пол.  
– Пробы воздуха?  
– Никаких отклонений от нормы, система фильтрации работает в штатном режиме, сэр.  
– Стив?  
– Мистер Роджерс находится вне Башни, насколько мне известно – пьет кофе в ближайшей кофейне «Старбакс». Никаких угроз его безопасности не отмечено.  
Судорожно вздохнул.  
– Проникновение посторонних?  
– Целостность периметра нарушена не была.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал тогда Тони и пошел собирать отвертки, поскольку на них больно наступать. Про душ он забыл. Про еду – тоже. Когда сходишь с ума, то, что от тебя воняет и ты не ел уже примерно двадцать часов – уже никакого значения не имеет.  
К вечеру Тони был пьян и спал, а потому не помнил, как и когда вернулся Стив. Но Стив возвратился и, проснувшись среди ночи, Тони нашел его в своей постели. Живого и здорового. И запнулся о Баки. Баки, когда нервничает, спит на полу у кровати – от этого на весь день портится настроение у Стива. Почему нервничает Баки?** **

*********** **

****

****«Дурное настроение».  
Или – «не в духе».  
Это так называется. Когда Джеймс нервничает, он забывает некоторые слова и начинает к тому же злиться. Вот сейчас он нервничает, эти долбаные светляки летают вокруг, жалятся, а он опять забыл слово. Самое пакостное – забыл, какое ему слово вообще было нужно и зачем. Поэтому он сломал тренажер. То есть: упс, он опять сломал тренажер. Тони, конечно, ничего не скажет. Но будет так смотреть, что лучше бы сказал.  
И Стив будет смотреть. А как смотрит Стив, вообще тяжело переносить.  
Тогда Джеймс сел и попытался успокоиться. Самое неприятное – он не помнил даже, что его расстроило и разозлило, но теперь уже беспричинные тоска и злость никуда не девались. «Выпей воды, – сказал бы ему Стив. – И – я тебя люблю». А Тони бы ему подмигнул и поманил в спальню. Или не поманил бы, а прямо там… Но это редко.  
Джеймс уже выпил воды. Целую бутылку. Не помогло. Чем вообще ему должна помочь эта ебаная вода?! Наталья говорит, что она все это тоже проходила. И прошла. И что нужно просто продолжать оставаться на плаву. А Джеймс сидит, злой и несчастный, и не может вспомнить слово, и не знает, зачем оно нужно, и не понимает, что и как теперь делать, и это – не пройдет никогда.  
Тогда он ломает еще и бутылку – пластик хрустит в металлической руке. Если бы от этого жизнь становилась легче, он бы передавил все бутылки в Башне. Но нет. Не легче. Теперь ему кажется, что за поломанный тренажер и за бутылку что-то будет. Своими пережаренными мозгами он способен понять, что нет, не будет. А в целом – все равно ждет.  
Чтобы не ждать, он себе повторяет: «Все хорошо, Джеймс. Все хорошо». Но потом сдирает с себя майку – через голову – потную и мокрую, и противную. А когда вновь может видеть, видит Стива.  
Тот.  
Тот сидит у его ног.  
Стив.  
То есть Джеймс вроде как слегка отключился. Такой припадок. Замыкание.  
Перегрев. Сбой системы.  
И Стив сидит у его ног и, блядь, мертвый.  
Дырища в груди.  
Такая.  
Там проломленные ребра.  
И Джеймс такой. Поднимает левую руку. А в ней кусок плоти.  
Ну. Сердце. Кожаный мешок. Еще дергается. И тогда Джеймс отбрасывает от себя. И как бы снова отключается. Только продолжает что-то делать.  
Тащит Стива. И кровью. Перепачкался.  
И тогда так выть. Начал. Наверно.  
А потом – все. Сидит в углу. Сломал много всего. Почти все. Сломал. И никакого кожаного мешка, и никакой крови. Никакого Стива. И везде эти ебаные светлячки. Он на них машет, а их все больше.  
Галлюцинации, понимает Джеймс. Теперь такие.  
Джеймс встает и бежит.  
Какое-то время живет в тумане. ** **

*********** **

****

****Выпив кофе, Стив решил так: один раз могло быть временное затмение; ничего, случается. Поисковая система «Гугл» утверждает, что это еще не повод считать, будто с тобой непорядок.  
Для закрепления решения считать себя пока еще умственно здоровым прогулялся вокруг озера в Центральном парке, покормил уток (их теперь нельзя кормить хлебом; только специальными кормовыми смесями в маленьких брикетах). Затем зашел в «Вол-март» и взял для Баки «поп-тартс», для себя – овсянки, а для Тони ничего не взял, потому что ниже достоинства Тони потреблять продукты из «Вол-март».  
А как по Стиву – еда есть еда. И здорово, когда ее много. Тони называет Стива с Баки «несчастными голодными детьми войны», но он неправ. В войну (по крайней мере, с сорок третьего года) Стива хорошо кормили. Его суточное довольствие было «усиленным»: четыре стандартных пайка. Он впервые наелся – в армии. Он даже успел попробовать настоящий шоколад. И шампанское. И фондю. И…  
В общем, на войне Стив не голодал. Но к еде относился с огромным уважением. Во всех ее проявлениях. ** **

*********** **

****

****Пожив в тумане, Джеймс находит себя в нижней лаборатории, среди старого Старковского хлама. Там есть детали костюмов Железного Человека. Перчатки. Руки. Целые груды рук. А еще тут затхло, катастрофически мало места и воздуха.  
Ему ничто не нравится в нижней лаборатории, но это как с криокамерой. Покой через ограничение. Нельзя быть спокойным, когда слишком много всего, а возможность удовлетворить любую свою потребность немедленно – ужасает. Нет, говорил доктор Адамс (фамилия ненастоящая), удовлетворение потребностей – главная движущая сила любой человеческой активности. Джеймс не чувствует себя человеком. Хотя пытается.  
Сейчас он – сломанная вещь, которая находится среди других сломанных вещей. Искусственная общность утешает.  
– Сержант Барнс. У вас нервный срыв? – спрашивает ДЖАРВИС.  
– Нет, – отвечает Джеймс. – У меня все нормально в голове.  
Потому что Джеймсу в Башне лучше, чем в остальных местах. Джеймс ненавидит ДЖАРВИСА, тот опасен – может видеть Джеймса в любой момент и делиться своими наблюдениями с другими. Он способен сообщить о чем-нибудь, что не понравится остальным обитателям Башни, и они примут решение изгнать Джеймса. Это нормально – защищать себя и свое пространство от посторонних. А ненависть – форма самозащиты. До определенного момента в ней нет ничего плохого. Джеймс не знает меру «определенного момента».  
– Прошу прощения, сержант, однако вы сохраняете полную неподвижность вот уже сорок минут. Ваша магическая сигнатура приобрела необычный рисунок.  
Джеймс хотел бы, чтобы искусственный интеллект заткнулся. Но на самом деле Джеймс нуждается в наблюдении – он нестабилен.  
– Питание. Сон, – решает. ** **

*********** **

****Парная миссия в Нью-Мехико – главное развлечение этого утомительно длинного, неинтересного лета. Изображать влюбленную парочку тоже достаточно утомительно, но Клинт хотя бы изобретателен. Они гуляют по Альбукерке, ездят смотреть Петроглиф, очень много целуются. «Бэннер меня прихлопнет», – шепчет тогда Клинт и трогает Наташу за грудь. «Просто не поймает, когда ты в очередной раз сиганешь с небоскреба», – утешает Наташа.  
Ревность – то, чего Наташа не понимает. Ревность связана с правом собственности, а концепция собственности в отношении партнера по сексу Наташе чужда. Наташа уже бывала собственностью и ей не понравилось.  
Она наконец-то чувствует себя хорошо, сыта во всех смыслах и ощущает яркое, глубокое удовлетворение жизнью. Так что ей все легко и смешно.  
Может, немножко цинично: ужасно хорошее настроение в день, когда они выследили неуловимого доктора Сааведу. Хотя оказался несговорчив. Ладно, в Щ.И.Т.е разберутся. Не Наташино дело. Доктор занимает Наташины мысли ровно до того момента, когда его грузят в квинджет. Доктор плачет, размазывая слюни и сопли, а Наташа думает, что Брюс сейчас, конечно, спит, но ведь можно и разбудить.** **

*********** **

****В это же время Джеймс крадется в спальню. В спальне кроме Джеймса живут Стив и Тони. Стив всегда спит справа, а Тони – слева. Тем самым Джеймс ими окружен. Это немного похоже на захват, плен, клетку, ограничение подвижности (изредка Стив кладет голову на грудь Джеймса; очень часто Тони обнимает за талию). Но больше – на спасение тонущего. Они так держат на плаву.  
Иногда Джеймсу настолько странно и непривычно, что он ложится на полу. Стратегически позиция более выгодна: лучше угол обзора; удобнее держать оборону. На полу не кажется, что вот-вот провалишься или засосет в болото.  
А иногда Джеймс настолько вещь, что просто не может решиться спать на кровати.  
Сегодня Джеймс думает, что криосон был бы оптимален.  
А в спальне Тони запах алкоголя, поверхности сияют остаточной магией, по полу разбросана бумага. Джеймс хочет Тони потрогать, чтобы чувствовать его тепло и что настоящий. Настоящий Джеймс окружен настоящими людьми.  
Джеймс трогает Тони за пятку. Становится не так плохо.  
Ложится на полу и спит.** **

*********** **

****Самое странное и неправильное в жизни Стива не то, что он спит с двумя мужчинами (Пегги бы очень... удивилась). И не то, что он проторчал во льду семьдесят лет, чтобы проснуться в новом мире и ничего в нем не понимать. И даже – не то, что на подвиги он ходит в костюме, обтягивающем задницу как вторая кожа (Тони настаивает на том, что именно «задница Кэпа» спасает их от гнева общественности в некоторых неприятных ситуациях).  
Черт с этим всем.  
Неправильнее и хуже всего: иногда Баки спит на полу. Как собака. Не из-за того, что на кровати слишком мягко (сам Стив этим очень долго маялся), или узко, или жарко. Иногда Баки считает, что не имеет права. Спать на кровати. Есть за столом. Смотреть людям в глаза. Стив больше не пробует его переубедить. Просто иногда ложится рядом. Или садится. Будто так и надо.  
И вот Стив является домой, довольно поздно уже, поскольку в Центральном парке его узнали, и окружили, и лишили всякой возможности побега, и часа два он подписывал фотокарточки, листочки блокнотов, бейсболки, футболки, нижнее белье (неужели?). И фотографировался с детьми. И катал их на плечах. И…  
Это Стиву Роджерсу за грехи.  
И вот он возвратился, почистил зубы и, морально этим днем выжатый, поплелся в спальню. Не особенно ожидая там кого-то застать.  
Потому что. Ну. Тони работает сутками, после спит сутками. Баки сутками слоняется по Башне, а спит урывками и совершенно вне системы. Режим из них троих соблюдает только Стив. «Зато – за всех в этой Башне разом», – утверждает Тони.  
А в спальне – спали.  
Тони – разметав по бескрайности этого, ей-богу, футбольного поля все конечности. И разило от Тони спиртным.  
Баки – опять на полу.  
Стив устал. Испугался. Вымотался. Не только утренним, а и вообще – всеми последними событиями. И поэтому огорчился. Разозлился даже, от огорчения. Но накрыл одеялом.****

****Глава 2** **

****Ночью, в самый разгар, ДЖАРВИС сказал:  
– Сэры. Тревога.  
И врубил сирену. Чтобы точно проснулись. И только потом уже с потолка заорал Фьюри. С недосыпу Тони разбил что-то в ванной комнате и, кажется, спалил там лампочки. Этим всем напугал Баки, а напуганный Баки напустил в спальню своих светлячков. Один Стив – образец и идеал.  
Стив просто встал по стойке «смирно» и сообщил:  
– Я обеспечу сбор команды, сэр. Куда направляемся?  
И, раз Стив взял управление на себя, Тони решил продолжить свое вялое безмозглое существование до момента, когда мозги понадобятся на самом деле. Стив же был эффективен.  
Через пятнадцать минут мозги понадобились.**  
**

*********** **

****Много одинаковых людей. В одинаковых костюмах. Так как Джеймс уже смотрел «Звездные войны», он мог бы сказать, что это «Атака клонов». Но поскольку у него есть определенный опыт, он сказал, что это – несчастные с прожаренными мозгами, тоже побывавшие в кресле. И он сообщил своей команде, когда все собрались и смотрели на экран штуки Старка, а в разрушенном здании завода в Аризоне сидели одинаковые люди в одинаковых костюмах и даже не шевелились:  
– Если я буду убивать их, то это будет так же, как убивать меня. И они не должны достаться правительству.  
– И что с ними делать? – спросила Наташа, только-только возвратившаяся с предыдущей миссии.  
Но это такой вопрос, на который Джеймс не знал ответа: а что делать с ним самим? Он до сих пор не понял.  
– В Башню их всех, в Башню, – пробормотал Тони. – Нет. Правда. Понятно, что нужно что-то делать, но что – я пока не соображу.  
– Ясно, – тогда решил Стив. – Никого не убиваем. По возможности. Проблемы решаем по мере их поступления. Наша задача сейчас – освободить заложников. Дальше будем думать.  
Это было плохое решение, но лучшего на тот момент не нашли.** **

****Затем Джеймс бил и получал удары. И снова бил. И была какая-то девочка, которая плакала. Ее Джеймс растерянно взял на руки и вынес из горящего заводского цеха. Девочка (очень легкая и тонкая, что переломишь) прижималась к Джеймсу так, будто его не боялась. Снаружи ее приняла Наташа, и больше девочку Джеймс не видел.  
Джеймс же опять вошел в цех. Дышать там было особенно нечем, и несущие балки грозили вот-вот обрушиться, но внутри еще оставались люди. В этом аду. В дыму Джеймс почти потерялся и почти ослеп. Его нашли – вцепились в него и дрожали. Он даже не понял, кого вывел из огня во второй заход. Дети? Подростки? Девочки? Мальчики? Откуда здесь вообще взяться детям и подросткам?  
– И последний разок, Баки, – попросил в наушнике Стив. – Должен быть еще один ребенок. ДЖАРВИС говорит, что в здании кто-то есть. Кто-то небольшой. Только… аккуратно. Ладно?  
Сам Стив не успевал быть там и здесь. Джеймс тоже. Поэтому Джеймс отправился искать ребенка. Никто не должен погибать в огне.  
Искал и звал ребенка, но в самом цеху не нашел (если ребенок там, то это теперь неживой ребенок). Шел дальше.  
Дыма сделалось меньше. Пространство – уже и извилистей.  
Видел кучу искусственных тел. Вспомнил название: куклы. Пластиковые голые тельца. Ими играют. Что, если ребенок прячется где-то среди них и его не найти? Куклы Джеймсу страшны. Их тысячи и тысячи. У них не прорисованы еще глаза и бледные рты приоткрыты, будто у мертвых.  
– Ребенок! – робко позвал Джеймс. – Ребенок, иди сюда. Нужно уходить, слышишь?  
Джеймс шел дальше. В еще более узкую и опасную глубину. До этих коридорчиков огонь еще не добрался, но коридорчики ветвились, змеились и все были утыканы одинаковыми серыми дверями.  
– Эй! – кричал Джеймс. – Эй!  
Пинками вышибал эти двери и догадывался, что все равно не успеет.  
– Баки, – потребовал в наушнике Стив. – Возвращайся. Опасно. Тони попробует зайти сверху. А ты уходи.  
Джеймс подумал: может, и следовало бы уйти; ребенок, возможно, мертв; цех долго не простоит и потолок обрушится.  
– Есть запасные выходы в северном и восточном секторах. ДЖАРВИС загрузил план здания в твой наладонник.  
Но: ребенок может быть жив. Поэтому пока что нельзя. Извини, Стив.  
Джеймс оказался прав – через минуту. Ребенок сидел в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув ноги к груди.  
– Идем, – позвал Джеймс. – Я тебя выведу.  
Ребенок и головы не повернул.  
– Там пожар. Надо идти, если не хочешь сгореть.  
В целом же что-то объяснять Джеймс считал глупым. Проще взять и унести. А объяснять будут потом и те, кто не путается в словах, как сам Джеймс.  
– Я его нашел, – сообщил Джеймс команде. – Он жив.  
Глаза у мальчика оказались пустые, когда он все-таки обернулся. Джеймс решил ничего не думать. Закинул ребенка на плечо и побежал. В этот момент связь прервалась. ** **

*********** **

****Через две минуты крыша заводского цеха рухнула.  
– В здании Баки, – ровно сообщил Стив. – И он не отвечает.  
– Я свой квадрат зачистил. Слетаю погляжу, – еще ровнее отозвался Тони. – Там прилегают офисные помещения, наверняка он пошел через них.  
– Давай. Вдова, что у тебя?  
– Уйма детей у меня. Кэп, откуда на заводе толпа детей? И знаешь, они странные. Отмороженные какие-то.  
– Хоукай?  
– Все под контролем. У меня тут толпа мужиков. Но тоже отмороженных. Сидят и не дергаются.  
– Хорошо. Зимний Солдат, прием. Баки!** **

*********** **

****Джеймс бежал. Направо, направо, потом налево. Потом выбил дверь.  
За дверью начиналась темнота, едва прорезаемая автоматическим диодным фонариком в перчатке. Пахло. Отвратительно. Гниющей плотью. И паленой кожей. Запах паленой кожи – это много всего сразу.  
Джеймс бежал.  
Паленая кожа – это неудачное обнуление; это пытки – когда нужно получить информацию; это наказание, когда миссия провалена.  
В самом начале Джеймс спросил у Стива, как наказывают за провал миссий Мстителей. Стив очень странно поглядел на Джеймса. Оказалось, Мстители за провалы наказывают сами себя: когда у Стива на руках умер какой-то парень, ему даже незнакомый, Стив страдал много дней.  
Ребенок на плече принялся дергаться и извиваться, как большой червяк.  
– Не дергайся, – велел ему Джеймс. – Не дергайся!  
Ребенок заскулил, но елозить прекратил.  
По ощущениям Джеймса, бежал уже слишком долго и не мог быть коридор такой длины.  
– Стив, прием.  
Пространство начало съеживаться. Сперва Джеймс видел стены, теперь уже свет умирал за пределами крохотного пятачка вокруг.  
– Стив, прием, – очень вежливо и отчаянно попросил Джеймс.  
После чего фонарик погас. И более не работал. Джеймс перехватил ребенка покрепче, рыча угрозы и проклятия. И попытался прорваться через темноту.  
Темнота оказалась липкая и густая.  
И ужасно страшная. Джеймс боялся многого. Но умел продолжать делать дело несмотря на страх. Агент почти ничего не боялся, но то, чего он боялся всерьез, его парализовывало. Вообще-то, наверно, он мог сломать то кресло. Но, каждый раз оказываясь в нем, терял волю к любому сопротивлению.  
Этой темноты испугались и Джеймс, и Агент.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорил Джеймс, стараясь бежать, а не забиться в угол, свернуться клубком и умереть. – Пожалуйста, перестаньте.  
Решился на немыслимое:  
– ДЖАРВИС, – кричал, – помоги!  
Ребенок визжал в ухо.  
Потянуло дымом, холодом, пылью.  
– Стив! Пожалуйста!  
Вдалеке прорезался свет. Темнота стала упругой, резиновой, и за каждый шаг приходилось мучительно бороться. И дышать она мешала тоже – теперь в легких клокотало. В голове звенело от визга, вони и страха. Казалось, что свет не приближается, а удаляется с каждым трудным шагом.  
В последнем отчаянном рывке Джеймс попытался преодолеть увеличивающееся расстояние, но тут увидел Стива. Стив должен был быть совсем в другом месте, а лежал здесь, на полу, в луже какой-то жижи, и глядел на Джеймса тускло. И молчал. Потом, когда Джеймс приблизился, схватил за ногу и уронил на пол.  
Сделалось совсем темно – и снаружи, и в голове.** **

*********** **

****– Он будет жить, – в который раз сказала Наташа. Она такая спокойная, а если бы что произошло с Брюсом?  
Тони вот был… не очень спокоен.  
– Старк, – тихо прорычал Фьюри. – Если ты сломаешь нам квинджет своей проклятой техномагией, я…  
– Он не сломает, – ответил Стив и положил руки Тони на плечи. Вовремя. – Он не хочет, чтобы мы все упали и погибли.  
Тогда Тони действительно немного расслабился и аварийные лампочки мигать перестали. А Баки лежал на медицинском столе, облепленный датчиками, и не шевелился.  
– Он надышался всей этой дряни, скоро оклемается, – пообещал Брюс. – Кстати, о дряни. Я пока что так и не понял, что это было.  
– А я не поняла вообще ничего, – объявила Наташа и ушла переодеваться.  
– Я тоже, – признался Тони.  
Там были эти люди. И куклы. И кресла. А тот подросток, которого выволок Баки перед тем, как отрубиться, вообще не в себе. То плакал, пуская слюни, а то вовсе ни на что не реагировал. Грязный, тощий и несчастный. И, похоже, безмозглый.  
– Сорок три человека, – говорил между тем Фьюри. – Сорок три человека старше двадцати лет с промытыми мозгами и без документов. Двенадцать детей, почти не говорящих по-английски. Некоторые из них с какими-то магическими способностями. Все эти люди могли быть вывезены из любого другого государства и мы вряд ли найдем их родственников. А еще, – понизил голос, – два темных эльфа. Полукровка или квартерон.  
Тони слишком устал, чтобы думать, а еще – ощущал похмелье. И его – эй! – подняли среди ночи.  
– Перебросьте все данные ДЖАРВИСУ, у него есть алгоритмы опознания людей. Может, найдете хоть кого-то. Но я сейчас…  
Махнул рукой.  
В это время квинджет зашел на посадку, а Тони ждали горячий душ, адвил и теплая мягкая постель. Только вот… Стив понятливо кивнул.  
– Я посижу с Баки. Если что – сразу сообщу. Я пока что не хочу спать, а ты уже валишься с ног.  
Ради приличия Тони думал возразить, но не мог сообразить, как и что.  
– Я пойду.  
Но не пошел, глядел, как Стив перекладывает на носилки Баки. И как спешат доктора дежурной бригады. А Фьюри уже куда-то подевался, потому что он никогда не спит и вообще бессмертен.  
– Иди спать, Тони, – ласково потребовал Стив мимоходом и хлопнул по плечу.  
Тогда наконец получилось уйти.** **

*********** **

****Мария Хилл догадывалась, что вот теперь у нее случится настоящая головная боль. И верно догадывалась.  
Халк, ГИДРА, разрушенный Нью-Йорк – такие мелочи в сравнении с сорока тремя людьми, которые ничего про себя не знают, зато очень боятся. ** **

*********** **

****Стив сидел и думал, что иногда вещи надо принимать такими, какие они есть, и не требовать большего. Стив, в отличие от многих людей двадцать первого века, знал, что из всего происходящего необратима только смерть, но она – необратима на самом деле. Когда-то он был хлюпиком и не особенно мечтал дожить до сорока, теперь же – абсолютно здоров. Когда-то в США сливочное масло в тарелке макарон считалось роскошью, теперь люди жалуются, что никак не могут сбросить лишний вес. Все меняется. Вчера одно, завтра – другое.  
Но Стив часть жизни провел на войне, и он убивал людей. Когда он их убивал, люди падали и больше уже не поднимались. И когда застрелили Монели, он не воскрес тоже. Это люди современности избалованы компьютерными играми, в которых у персонажа всегда есть чудесная возможность встать и начать сначала. Они перестали принимать смерть всерьез.  
Баки умер, Стив ощущал себя обрубком – не человеком. Но он знал смерть и знал ее окончательность. Он ни на что не надеялся. Отзвуки католического воспитания и воскресных церковных служб шептали, что вот после… Стиву Роджерсу в раю место никто не бронировал (да и Баки Барнсу, скорее всего, тоже), это он знал достоверно. Так что – никакого после.  
Баки Стиву возвратили – вот что непостижимо. Баки дерганый, плохо спит и, кажется, в целом несчастен. Но он тут, рядом, снова живой. Стив никогда бы не попросил от судьбы или Бога чего-то еще и точно не стал бы торговаться.  
А только Баки спал и спал под капельницей на больничной койке, и, вероятно, сны его были не очень-то приятны. Между бровей залегла складка, губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
И все равно – такой подарок судьбы. Ну, не расплатишься за него.  
Стив уложил руки на краю койки и уперся в них подбородком. Он действительно пока не хотел спать – хватило четырех часов. И ему нужно было подумать.  
Он смотрел, смотрел на Баки, а за окном медленно светлело. Думал. Об этих людях, на которых проводили эксперименты (за почти столетие ничего не изменилось, и человек по-прежнему – расходный материал для подонков). О том, кому понадобилось издеваться над людьми на заводе по производству игрушек. Разумеется, все упирается в ГИДРУ, но сверх того Стив не понимал. Кто, когда, зачем? Остались в живых ученики Арнима Золы? Записки, результаты научных изысканий попали кому-то в руки? Пирс успел передать дела?  
Дважды заглядывала медсестра, но Баки все спал.  
И спал. Стало совсем светло за окном. И вот теперь Стив ощущал усталость, но пока что смутную. Он, быть может, подремал бы...  
Около шести часов утра Баки будто подбросило на койке. Еще раз подбросило. И начало трясти и выгибать.  
Это. Было. Ну. Жутко. Пляска святого Витта. Стив в панике. И этот хрип. И губы – синие. Почему – синие?!  
Что, черт возьми…  
– Баки. Сейчас. Я...  
Стив нажал кнопку вызова доктора, но – не сработало. И снова нажал. И так тряслись пальцы. Может, он слишком сильно жал и сломал что-то.  
Потом аппаратура стала пищать и визжать. Так громко и страшно. Должен был слышать весь госпиталь.  
Наконец, прибежали, оттеснили Стива от койки и вообще попытались выгнать. Но попробуйте выставить за дверь Капитана Америку.  
Все ужасно мельтешило – и долго.  
И вдруг прекратилось. Смолкло. Почти замерло. Почему?  
Доктор обернулся к Стиву – усталый, сочувствующий и немолодой – и потянулся похлопать по плечу.  
Стив дрожащей рукой нашарил в кармане телефон.** **

*********** **

****Телефон у Тони зазвонил, хотя ДЖАРВИС получил строжайшие инструкции: Тони нет ни для кого, кроме Стива. Хотя бы до утра.  
Тони застонал. У него во рту, знаете ли, дивный привкус вчерашнего похмелья и зубной пасты с, мать ее, мятой. Он проспал в эту ночь в общей сложности часов пять. И он совершил подвиг, протянув руку и найдя под кроватью телефон.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Старк слушает.  
Телефон то ли хмыкнул, то ли всхлипнул.  
– Ну? – потребовал Тони. – Говорите. Или я ложусь спать обратно…  
– Баки. Тони. Баки…  
– Стив? Стив!  
– Умер, – сказала трубка. И звонок прервался. А Тони остался с молчащей трубкой и смотрел на нее. И никак не мог пошевелиться.** **

*********** **

****Стив вышел из палаты и пошел по коридору.  
Дошел до уборной и тяжело оперся на раковину. Раковина на суперсолдатский вес рассчитана не была и жалобно закряхтела. Стив глядел в зеркало и по привычке не узнавал отражение. Стоял он так очень долго и никак не мог сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Вроде как надо было умыться. Умыться. Хотя бы.  
Потом.  
Умыться.  
Ледяная вода слегка взбодрила. Теперь Стив начал узнавать себя в зеркале. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Стив опять было забыл, как им пользоваться, но все же вынул из кармана и вспомнил. Звонили с незнакомого номера.  
– Мистер Роджерс, – сказала женщина. – Мы нигде не можем вас найти. Тут проснулся мистер Барнс и требует, чтобы его выпустили из лазарета. В принципе, он в состоянии покинуть палату, но ему по-прежнему требуется наблюдение. Мы согласны отпустить его исключительно под вашу ответственность.  
Стив издал какой-то звук, которого сам не понял. Что-то вроде писка.** **

*********** **

****В конце концов Тони сел. Но встать и куда-то идти себя заставить не сумел. Куда идти? Зачем? Телефон он, кстати, разбил. Или как-то иначе сломал. Может, сжег. Тот теперь не работал. Освещение тоже вышло из строя. И еще что-то.  
– Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – поинтересовался ДЖАРВИС.  
Но Тони отмахнулся:  
– Заткнись. Помолчи. Дай мне тишины, черт бы тебя побрал!  
– Я всего лишь хотел заметить, сэр, что…  
– Заткнись. Я же просил.  
ДЖАРВИС, быть может, обиделся. Плевал Тони. На их обиды.  
– Сэр…  
Дверь бесшумно распахнулась. А Тони понял, что был прав еще вчера: тронулся рассудком. На пороге обнаружились Стив и – очевидно – совершенно живой Баки. Тони подумал и не сумел решить: галлюцинацией ли был телефонный звонок или – вот сейчас – люди на пороге. Не имея сил решать, он просто промычал приветствие и поманил их к себе. Потом схватил, пытаясь обнять разом обоих (и это удалось бы, если бы они были более компактны и не накачаны своими суперсолдатскими анаболиками). Они не сопротивлялись.  
Они позволили себя притянуть и уронить на кровать. И целовать все, до чего мог дотянуться. Его в ответ тоже целовали, сперва несмело и неловко, потом – распаляясь и входя во вкус. Очень быстро и умело раздели в четыре руки, а Тони вдруг ощутил такое вселенское изнеможение, что почти безучастно принимал поглаживания и осторожные прикосновения губ, и только удивленно распахнул глаза, когда кто-то – он и не понял, кто – взял у него в рот.  
Наверно, все же Баки, решил Тони перед тем, как заснуть. Из них троих только Баки умеет вот так хорошо и глубоко брать. Засыпая, Тони так и не сумел разобраться, что из происходившего с ним в последние сутки было реальным, а что – порождением его совершенно точно кривых и больных мозгов.****

****Глава 3** **

****Джеймс проснулся и первым делом увидел лужу крови. Потом мертвого Старка – по правую сторону, а по левую – мертвого Стива. И окровавленный нож в своей руке. Он зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать, потом глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, Стив смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством.

[](http://imgur.com/2OnAis1)

– Все хорошо? – прошептал.  
А Тони спал. Такой живой.  
– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Доктор говорила…  
– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Джеймс. – Мне просто нужно…  
– В уборную?  
– Ага.  
– Да, доктор говорила, что возможна тошнота. Это из-за отравления.  
– Ага.  
Джеймс отправился в роскошную ванную комнату роскошных апартаментов Тони Старка. Там есть такая штука, чтобы выдувать мыльные пузыри. Кажется, с ней можно даже разговаривать. Довольно странно. Насколько Джеймс помнил, Тони никогда ею не пользовался.  
Он сел на крышку унитаза и сидел, ни о чем особо не думая. Так, какие-то обрывки. Мыльные пузыри. Джакузи – это когда спину щекочет водой. И, например, сошел с ума совсем окончательно и бесповоротно. Очень хотелось бы посмотреть, как эта штука выпускает пузыри. Надо бы застрелиться, пока не сделал чего на самом деле. Пока никто не пострадал. Есть хотелось, потому что ничего не ел давно.  
Если что, эти придурки не отдадут приказа о ликвидации. Даже если он на них с ножами пойдет. И он вправду мог бы пробить грудную клетку металлической рукой.  
Собравшись с духом, Джеймс почистил зубы, умылся и пошел на кухню готовить всем сандвичей. Как бы все-таки увидеть эти пузыри.**  
**

*********** **

****Тряпичный медведь. Медведь? Мягкая игрушка. Нет окон. Стены толстые. Из-за двери не доносится ни звука. Нет возможности контролировать ситуацию. Есть еда. Есть вода. Жидкость. Коричневая. Попробовал. Понравилось. Может быть опасна. Хотел выплюнуть, но вкусно.  
Есть одеяло. Нет подходящего угла обзора, чтобы безопасный. Но есть угол, чтобы защитить спину. Нет оружия. Нет… столовых приборов? В еде может быть подмешан наркотик. Но пища необходима. Она вкусная. Облизывает пальцы.  
Одеяло мягкое. Никто не пришел убивать. Взял медведя, чтобы был в руках.  
Медленно засыпает.** **

*********** **

****Проснувшись, Стив хотел заснуть снова, потому что, ей-богу, сны сейчас куда лучше поганой реальности. В этот раз ему виделась зеленая трава – целое травяное море до горизонта, и горячее солнце, и он будто бы лежал в этой траве и смотрел в небо. И хотел бы досмотреть.  
Но теперь уже проснулся. И организм требовал: душ, кофе, сандвич. Запах секса все еще витал в воздухе, но теперь был уже неприятным, несвежим, прокисшим. Стив потянулся и погладил Тони по обнаженному плечу.  
Тони не проснулся – и правильно. Люди без суперсыворотки в крови такие хрупкие – мысль эта терзала давно, но смутно. А теперь оформилась: Стив будет жить, когда Тони умрет. От старости или… от чего-то еще. Конечно, при их роде занятий и Стив может умереть уже завтра. Но есть такая штука – теория вероятностей. Она говорит, что у Стива шанс дожить до старости выше.  
Стив подумал: и как тогда?  
Впрочем, сейчас-то все живы. И Баки приготовил завтрак.** **

*********** **

****Джеймс читал новостной сайт. Давалось не очень легко, потому что спотыкался о новые слова и отсылки к каким-то событиям, о которых известно любому американскому школьнику, а вот Джеймсу – нет.  
И… люди очень изменились. Старк думает, проблема в коротких юбках. А Джеймс женские ноги видел и до войны. И были девушки (и, если уж на то пошло – юноши), которые предлагали свои тела за деньги.  
Не в этом дело. Джеймс не осуждает, деньги есть деньги. И есть хочется, ну, часто.  
И не в том, что теперь люди на улицах целуются и держатся за руки, но никто больше не ходит в церковь по воскресеньям. И даже не в «рефлексе “Инстаграма”» – фотографировать все, что видишь.  
Стив считает: люди перестали ценить то, что имеют. Но он же говорит – и сам Джеймс не особенно-то ценил заштопанные собственноручно Стивом носки. А целые и чистые носки – это важно.  
Джеймс же думает вот о чем: люди получили много всего хорошего разом, и это здорово. Джеймс сейчас осваивается, и ему нравятся подушечки с повидлом на завтрак, горячая вода прямо из крана и джинсы. Джинсы он точно никогда прежде не носил, он специально спрашивал.  
Но люди. Много хорошего. И они жадные до него, гребут полными горстями, пробуют то и это, и всегда теперь можно выкинуть хорошую вещь, чтобы заменить ее еще более хорошей. Джеймс боится, что в отношениях между людьми теперь так же. Любить хорошее – правильно, не замечать важного за хорошим – вот чем они отличаются, эти люди.  
Стиву Джеймс доверяет. Стив штопал носки и видал курицу только по праздникам. Остальным? Сложно.  
И вот, кстати, Стив.  
– Ух ты, – сказал. – Завтрак.  
Это потому что Стив всегда голодный. Говорит, сыворотка. У Джеймса тоже сыворотка, но концепцию чувства голода он постигал (заново) только сейчас. Долго отучали чувствовать.  
– Омлет. Сандвичи. Кофе.  
– Отлично. Ты молодец. Нет, серьезно.  
– Ешь.  
Джеймс смотрел, как Стив ест. Стив ест так: вообще-то очень аккуратный и вежливый, но он же жил в нищете (для него – совсем недавно) – поэтому всегда медленно, но словно бы больше не получит ни куска. Сегодня, завтра, и, может, потом тоже. Неужели кроме Джеймса этого никто не замечает?  
– Ешь еще.  
Стив смотрел на сковороду с омлетом так, будто это у него радость дня.  
– Новости читаешь? И как? Что там, в мире?  
Джеймс задумался: мир большой. И в нем ничего не поменялось: где-то воюют, где-то голодают, а где-то человек вроде Тони держит в ванной комнате штуку для выдувания мыльных пузырей.  
– Изобрели говорящую кофеварку, – наконец сообщил. – Которая разбирается в магии.** **

*********** **

****После десятилетий вне тела оказалось упоительно почувствовать все разом. Даже то, как давит переполненный мочевой пузырь. Даже нытье синяков и царапин. Даже холодные гладкие поверхности под ладонями. Даже болезненные уколы чужой охранительной магии, вплетенной в стены.  
Магия, кстати, сложная, но слабая. Плетение из тех, что проще разорвать, чем распутать. Но требовалась скрытность. Поэтому принялся ощупывать – медленно и осторожно.** **

*********** **

****Спокойно, велел себе Тони. Я всего лишь схожу с ума, это вполне естественно и произойти должно было намного раньше. И с этим прекрасно можно жить. В общем, и внимания обращать не стоит. Потом попросить Пеппер тихо, не привлекая лишнего внимания, найти хорошего психиатра. Хотя нет, Пеппер слишком распереживается. Распереживается, скажет Тони все, что думает, а Тони это знать сейчас незачем – и еще, возможно, устроит ему проживание в комнате, обитой мягкой тканью. Вроде той, для Халка. И там наверняка не будет доступа к Сети.  
Спокойно.  
Тони подышал через нос, поморгал и пошел завтракать. Не оглядываясь.  
– Магически одаренная кофеварка? – спросил у Баки. – Ты хочешь себе такую? Я сделаю тебе лучше! Черт возьми, да я сделаю тебе кофеварку, которая будет телепортироваться к тебе по щелчку пальцев с чашкой кофе наперевес!  
– Нет, наверно, – ответил Баки. – Я ее случайно сломаю.  
– Сделаю ударопрочной. Да легко! Будет летать и разносить кофе. Можно еще приделать мишень, стабилизатор репульсоров и… Залить искусственный интеллект? Простенький какой-нибудь? Пусть уворачивается от ударов… Хотя. Нет, ты прав, конечно. Тебе в постель кофе должен приносить Стив. Или я. Или мы вместе. Кстати, о постели. Может, следует в нее вернуться? Втроем? И с кофе?  
– Завтракай, – потребовал Баки. – Есть бутерброды, есть омлет. И эти... ну… Фрукты.  
– Клементины, – подсказал Тони. – Апельсины-мутанты.  
– Клементины, – послушно и несчастно повторил Баки.  
Краем глаза Тони приметил обозначающихся над столом светлячков. ** **

*********** **

****Мария Хилл терпеть не может проблемы. Проблемы – это ее работа, а нормальный человек работу не любит точно. Именно поэтому Мария слегка, самую малость, ненавидит Фьюри – этот человек и есть проблема во плоти. Причина проблемы, сама проблема и путь выхода из нее – все это Ник Фьюри.  
Любит его, конечно, тоже. Как его, подлеца, не любить.  
Но сейчас – готова в клочья порвать.  
– Ты достал, – сказала, прижимая телефон к уху и зевая. – Вы, сэр, достали. Я спала два часа. Два часа, Ник.  
– Я знаю, – ответил. – Укрыл тебя одеялом, если заметила. Я вот не спал вообще.  
Спала, оказывается, на диване в гостиной, потому затекла шея.  
– О, так я радоваться должна. Ну и? Почему я не могу спать в свой законный выходной? Ты сам обещал мне двадцать четыре часа…  
– Не справляемся. Нужен человек на переговоры с общественностью. Кто-то распустил слух, что мы не контролируем Халка и тот разнес фабрику. Необходимо поговорить с людьми, объяснить. Тебя боятся. Заткнешь всем рты.  
– Поттс тоже боятся. Ну?  
– Поттс улаживает проблемы с ФБР. А у нас тут пацаненок один сбежал. Пределов Башни не покидал, опасности не представляет, магически не одарен, но сбежал. Из камеры Старка. Никто не знает, каким образом. Что-то из курса подготовки Зимнего Солдата, вероятно. Старку пока что не сообщали, чтобы не путался под ногами. Ищем своими силами и силами ДЖАРВИСА. Но у нас еще сорок три человека с промытыми мозгами и явная связь с ГИДРОЙ. Ты мне нужна.  
– Ладно.  
Нажала кнопку отбоя, зевая, поднялась. «Ты мне нужна» – это что-то вроде «Я тебя люблю», только гораздо важнее, как по Хилл.** **

*********** **

****Наташа выспалась – это лучше, чем не выспаться, но хуже, чем секс с Бэннером. Секса не случилось, а виновата ГИДРА.  
И – Бэннер рядом.** **

*********** **

****«Приступ отчаяния» – Джеймс знает. Но что, если он так не может больше?** **

*********** **

****Стив даже уже не удивился. Он решил: вот сейчас очередной конец света закончится, и он пойдет сдаваться психиатрам. Может, ему скажут, что теперь уже – все, и останется доживать век (очень-очень долгий) в специальном месте. «Психиатрическая клиника», – мысленно произнес, попробовал на вкус. Или выпишут таблетки (а на Стива не действуют таблетки). Или…  
Что они будут делать с тронувшимся умом Капитаном Америкой?** **

*********** **

****Итак, понял: это совсем, окончательно, то, о чем он всегда знал и чего всегда ждал. Кости ломаются, и в мозгу все тоже может сломаться. А Джеймс и так нормальным-то и не был давно.  
И он хотел жить. Ну. Просто жить. Как все. Чтобы бывало смешно или грустно, чтобы есть хлопья на завтрак и носить джинсы, чтобы не убивать людей и тебя чтобы тоже не пытались убить.  
У Стива получается, но не очень хорошо. У Тони выходит получше. Тоже не идеально. А у Джеймса вообще никак не выходит. И, значит, уже не выйдет.  
Он только что убил Тони. Ножом перерезал горло и смотрел, как толчками уходит кровь. И сам Тони уходит – глаза делаются неживые. Потом, конечно, очнулся. Никакого Тони, никакой крови.  
Пока умывался ледяной водой, стучал зубами от холода и осознания собственного безумия, видел в зеркале – за спиной мерно покачивался Стив, мертвый и вниз головой. Однажды произойдет на самом деле: Джеймс кого-нибудь убьет. Если Стива, то Стив и сопротивляться не сообразит. Как ягненок.  
Джеймс – опасен.** **

*********** **

****

****Наташу попросили помочь, потому что она с таким прежде сталкивалась. Барнс сталкивался тоже, но просить Барнса себе дороже (и ему, наверно, тоже).  
И вот уже второй час Наташа сидела на полу рядом с девушкой, полуэльфкой, и молчала. О чем говорить-то? Эльфка не знала даже собственного имени, тем более уж – клановой принадлежности и возраста. Первые часы после освобождения только тряслась и шипела, потом стала плакать, теперь замолчала и закуклилась.  
Наташа просто сидела рядом и держала эльфку за руку. Та сносила прикосновение на удивление покорно. Вероятно, уже отучили сопротивляться. Или – нуждалась в нем. Наташа надеялась, что второе.  
Через девяносто две минуты эльфка шумно выдохнула и придвинулась ближе. После, сообразив, что не накажут – еще ближе. Наташа уловила запах ее кожи – вполне правильный, травяной, означавший, что физически эльфка здорова. Разве что истощена...  
– Все будет хорошо, – сказала тогда Наташа. – Ты попала к хорошим людям.  
Эльфка наконец позволила заглянуть себе в глаза – большие и темные.  
– Можно мне еды? Чуть-чуть? – шепотом попросила эльфка, а Наташа увидела в этих глазах что-то, чего не сумела понять.** **

*********** **

****

****Собственно, сегодня: ДЖАРВИС довольно эмоционально предложил Стиву заглянуть в ванную комнату Тони. Стив выбил запертую на задвижку дверь и заглянул. Было полно мыльных пузырей – и становилось все больше и больше. Меж ними метались светлячки, насыщенно-алые, крупные. А Баки сидел на крышке унитаза и держал пистолет у виска.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. – Я знаю, что сошел с ума и это у меня галлюцинация. Но можно сейчас все прекратится? Хотя бы на сегодня? И я пойду, обниму Баки, обниму Тони… Потом сдамся психиатру. Честное слово.  
Он ждал выстрела, но вместо этого галлюцинация опустила пистолет и удивленно приоткрыла рот. Мыльные пузыри продолжали появляться.  
– Стив? – спросила галлюцинация. – Это правда ты?  
Стив сглотнул, кивнул и вдруг понял, что на этот раз – не галлюцинация; пистолет, пузыри и Баки – настоящие. И если бы он услышал звук выстрела, то. То.  
Осел на пол. Протянул руку.  
– Отдай мне пистолет, Баки. Твою мать, отдай. Сейчас же. Или я за себя не отвечаю. Я просто…  
Баки же вскочил, отшвырнул пистолет (что-то разбилось с противным визгом) и заорал:  
– Я с ума схожу, понимаешь, ты?! Я ненормальный! Псих! С прожаренными мозгами! Я однажды возьму и тебя прирежу! А ты будешь как баран! Понимаешь?! Нет, блядь, ты нихрена не понимаешь!** **

*********** **

****

****У Наташи сработало то, что она называла нюхом на своих. У нее, вот странность, есть теперь «свои». Никогда прежде не было – всегда только одна Наташа (потом прибавился Клинт, но он будто бы и не ощущался никогда посторонним, а сразу – какая-то Наташина составная часть, ее продолжение). И вдруг.  
Сразу и много: и Старк, и Роджерс, а потом и Барнс.  
Бэннер в стороне, обособленный.  
Но – свои. И – нюх.  
И вот Наташа вдруг почувствовала: нужно бежать, пока что-то не случилось. Не особенно зная, зачем, побежала. Эльфке этой сказала:  
– Сейчас. Сейчас. Я схожу договорюсь насчет еды и одежды. Пусть подберут тебе приличное. Я чуть позже приду еще, ладно? Ты только не бойся. Все хорошо. Все…  
Потом вспомнила и на бегу потребовала:  
– ДЖАРВИС, что там у Старка?  
ДЖАРВИС ответил:  
– Кричат. Ссорятся, мисс Романофф. Но не очень понимаю происходящее. Сбой систем наблюдения. Устраняю неполадки.  
Наташа почти даже испугалась.** **

*********** **

****

****Стив растерялся и заорал в ответ.  
– Идиот! Да ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас едва не произошло?! С тобой! Со мной! С Тони!  
Пространство ванной комнаты странно разъезжалось и съезжалось, будто бы гармошка; то темнело, то светлело (но, возможно, только в глазах Стива). И почему-то знобило. Поэтому Стива надолго не хватило.  
– Ты не подумал. О нас. Совсем.  
Баки спрятал лицо в ладонях. Глухо пробормотал:  
– О вас я думал. Думал. Поэтому. Я вас обоих уже убил. Не по одному разу. Тебе, например, вырвал сердце. Оно, знаешь, дергалось у меня в руке. Твое сердце. Ты уже умер, а оно еще жило. А ночью я перерезал тебе глотку своим любимым ножом. Хочешь, расскажу, что я мог бы сделать с Тони?  
Стив продолжал сидеть на полу и смотрел на Баки снизу.  
– Нет. Не хочу. Я уже видел Тони мертвым. И тебя. И продолжаю видеть. Схожу с ума.  
Но хоть новые мыльные пузыри больше не появлялись. Наверно, разбилась машина, которая их выдувала. Светлячки, впрочем, кружили и даже вроде как жалили. Едва заметно.  
– Но я не пробую застрелиться. Боже. Я пойду к доктору. Должно помочь.  
Баки дернул плечом. Скривился. Оскалился.  
– К доктору? Я снова в кресло не сяду.  
Зарычал.** **

*********** **

****

****– Сэр. Капитан Роджерс в настоящий момент пытается убить сержанта Барнса в ванной комнате ваших личных апартаментов.  
– Какого?!. Это, типа, новый прикол? Если сходить с ума, то весело?  
– Сэр, пожалуйста…  
– Да. Я сошел с ума. Я знаю. ** **

*********** **

****

****– Двери открой. ДЖАРВИС, открой мне двери. Немедленно.** **

*********** **

****

****Выбили стекла. Непробиваемые халкоустойчивые стекла.  
– Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?..  
И кровь, крови целое море.  
Кровавая дорожка из спальни к ванной комнате. То есть не то чтобы Тони не догадывался, что именно сейчас увидит.** **

*********** **

****– Разумеется, мисс Романофф. И... Пожалуйста, быстрее!  
Наташа преодолела огромную гостиную в пару прыжков (ну серьезно, зачем на троих этот концертный зал?). Пробежала через столовую и кухонную зону. Приметила разбитую кофеварку.  
– Они живы?  
Пахло знакомо – мертвечиной. Несвежей. Древней даже. Наташа начинала догадываться.** **

*********** **

****

****Тони давно научился не блевать от вида вываленных кишок. Или там вскрытых черепных коробок. Ампутированных конечностей.  
Все это – было.  
Тони стоял и глядел, стараясь дышать через рот и не обращать внимания на тяжелый медно-кислый запах крови. Теперь уже, зная – сошел с ума, ощущал нечто вроде извращенного любопытства.  
Думал, что Стив и таким – красивый. Что Баки в кои-то веки выглядит умиротворенным. Что, оказывается, мозг человека – сероватый, влажно блестящий, упругий на вид.  
И почти даже не боялся, просто тихонько всхлипывал.** **

*********** **

****

****– Ого! – сказала Наташа.  
Словно бы оказаться в клинике для умалишенных. Сидят каждый в своем углу и раскачиваются из стороны в сторону. Слюни разве не пускают.  
Ну и тварь эту увидела. Серое такое облако, растянутое под потолком.  
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, что ты такое, – сообщила облаку. И потребовала: – Убирайся! Проваливай, я сказала! Кыш!  
Задним числом решила, что вышло глупо. Могли и сожрать. Вместо этого тварь очень быстро исчезла за решеткой вентиляции.  
Еще глупее: теперь тварь вольна отправиться куда угодно.  
– Ну, и что бы я сделала? – спросила себя Наташа. – Эй, парни, вы в курсе, что у вас тут умертвие завелось? Или мора какая-нибудь, я не успела разглядеть.****

****Глава 4** **

****Отхлынуло: было и не стало. Разом сделалось легче дышать и ушел озноб, из коленей исчезла слабость. Осознал: сидит на полу среди зеркальных осколков, поранил ладонь. Теперь уже порез зудел, затягиваясь.  
Баки протяжно простонал рядом и протянул руку – потрогать. Баки был теплый, живой и настоящий. Тут же и Тони – живой. Стив бы придвинул их обоих к себе и крепко обнял. И что-нибудь еще.  
Наташа резко потребовала:  
– Эй-эй! Если вы собираетесь сейчас выпрыгивать из штанов, то не при мне. Пожалуйста.  
Стив решил не краснеть, потому что поздно уже – краснеть-то.  
– Ты сказала – мора. Мора – в смысле, такая дохлая штука, я правильно понимаю? Портит молоко, ворует детишек? – с нервной иронией поинтересовался Тони. – И на Стива ведь магия не действует.  
– Скорее, портит нервы. И это не магия в том смысле, как вы здесь ее понимаете. Это воздействие из параллельной реальности. Реальности, в которую уходит умерший маг. Если совсем уж просто – нам объясняли так. А сложно – мне не по мозгам. Хотите подробностей, разбирайтесь сами. Мора питается вашими эмоциями и в конце концов высасывает досуха. Если это мора. Если же умертвие…  
Свет мигнул.  
– Тони, пожалуйста… – начал Стив.  
Наташа подняла бровь. Свет мигнул снова.  
– Это не я.  
– Прошу прощения, – сообщил с потолка неузнаваемо юный, звонкий голос. – Мои базы данных подвергаются массированной атаке. Ухожу в режим «песочницы», сэр. Пытаюсь сохранить ядро базовой личности.  
Тогда свет сделался красным, тревожным.  
– Ээээ… Сохраняем спокойствие? – поинтересовался Тони. – Да, черт возьми, какое спокойствие?! Бежим!**  
**

*********** **

****

****Мнение Джеймса, которого никто не спросил: бежать должен был он один. Ему-то нечего терять. А в Башне люди сошли с ума. Кричали, суетились, мельтешили и даже пробовали драться. Свет этот, красный, делал Джеймсу нехорошо, потому что очень напоминал пробуждения после криосна.  
Не имело значения.  
Джеймс оттеснил Стива за спину и шипел на Тони, который лез под руку. Наташа исчезла на одном из командных пунктов, поэтому о ней Джеймс не беспокоился и, в общем, не думал.  
– Вообще-то, – на бегу орал Тони, – мне нужно попасть в главную серверную на минус первом этаже, а если включился режим «песочницы», то все входы заблокированы. ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС, твою мать! Мне нужен костюм!  
– Будем ломать двери! – кричал в ответ Стив, идиот.  
Один Джеймс ничего не кричал, а только думал о сорока трех людях, побывавших в кресле, после оказавшихся в Башне. В которой сто этажей и есть механический голос с потолка, и постоянно, за каждым движением, наблюдают. А теперь двери камер открылись.  
На минус первом уровне оказалось темно, как… Некорректно, сказал бы Стив.  
Джеймс все слышал, но ничего не видел. Тони дышал тяжело и испуганно, а вот Стив – едва слышно и почти спокойно. У самого Джеймса взмокла живая рука и светлячки, которые именно сейчас пригодились бы, куда-то запропастились.  
– Ну? Куда бить? – спросил Джеймс. – И вообще, что у тебя за двери, которые можно вынести голыми руками?  
– Нельзя. Нельзя их вынести голыми руками.  
В темноте Тони суетился.  
– Можно только перезагрузить систему. Потерять все несохраненные данные. Потерять… Что-нибудь потерять.  
Теперь шелестело – летали какие-то листочки, бумажки, все это офисное дерьмо.  
– Это опасно? Для тебя – опасно? – требовательно вопрошал Стив.  
Джеймс пытался сосредоточиться и что-нибудь понять – ему не нравилось, но казалось странно знакомым все происходящее. «Дежавю» – слово вспомнил.  
Тони ничего не отвечал, а бормотал себе странное: про кровь и трижды оприходованных жирафов, про всяческих ведьм и ушибленных магов.  
– Как мне тебя прикрывать? – спросил Джеймс.  
– Держать будешь, – непонятно ответил Тони.  
И тут, конечно, началось.** **

*********** **

****

****Мария Хилл убила бы директора Фьюри. Ей бы ничего не было – любой суд оправдал бы ее со слезами сочувствия на глазах.  
Мария бы застрелилась потом сама – чтобы не мучиться.  
Сейчас она бесконечно повторяла в микрофон передатчика:  
– Железный Человек, ответьте! Роджерс! Барнс! Старк, чтоб тебя черти подрали! ДЖАРВИС!  
Свет мигал и подрагивал.  
Это все Фьюри и его патологическое умение притягивать неприятности одна другой круче. Если Мария решится на ребенка – лет через двадцать или даже все тридцать – и от Фьюри (маловероятно), то пропишет в завещании пункт насчет своей скоропостижной кончины и ответственности за нее супруга.  
– Старк! Роджерс! Барнс!  
– Бесполезно, – сказала из-за спины Наташа, еще одна долбаная супершпионка (если апокалипсис случится, то только потому, что Наташа – одна из его всадников). – Они сейчас вне зоны доступа. И ничем мы им не поможем. Совсем. Можем только пытаться навести порядок здесь. Чтобы обратно им не пришлось прорываться с боем.  
Хилл смотрела на мониторы видеонаблюдения. Люди сошли с ума. Лишь бы не вылез Халк.  
– Мы сегодня – труженики тыла, – усмехнулась Романофф.** **

*********** **

****

****Появился слабенький, едва пробивающийся через темноту огонек – Тони что-то шептал, сложив руки лодочкой, и сквозь пальцы сочилась голубизна. Джеймс подошел, подпер плечом. Стив придвинулся, беззвучно шевелил губами.  
– Я, – невнятно пробормотал Тони, – штуку сделаю, которая вам не понравится. Но я все равно сделаю. Потому что иначе никак.  
Руки Тони теперь казались металлическими – отливали синим, сияли. Их развел в стороны. Вздохнул и зажмурился.  
– Сейчас.  
Пошла волна. Рокот. Тряское и беззвучное нечто. Пробрало до костей. Зато теперь света сделалось завались: с потрескиванием и шипением от руки Джеймса начали подниматься искры; пол и стены сияли огнями Святого Эльма; у Стива волосы стали золотыми и окружали голову нимбом.  
А Тони… Тони таял. Ну, Джеймсу так показалось. Он вцепился в полупрозрачные плечи и почувствовал, что под пальцами все же живая плоть.  
– Вот.  
Двери распахнулись. Свет иссяк. Тони обессиленно осел на руки Джеймсу.  
– Я… здесь полежу. А вы идите. ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС, ты теперь с нами?  
– Перезагрузка системы произведена успешно. Основные базы данных разблокированы, однако контроль над периферийными системами не восстановлен. Но я теперь с вами, сэр.  
– Очень. Очень хорошо. Поможешь парням?  
Джеймс опустил Тони на пол, сел рядом. Злился.  
– Ты ублюдок, – сказал.  
– А ты сомневался? Теперь иди. Убивай всех, кого увидишь. Потому что все, кого ты там увидишь, не должны находиться в моей серверной. Понял?  
– Но.  
– Ладно. Не убивай. Бери в плен. Я присоединюсь. Минут через двадцать. Кстати, ДЖАРВИС, мне нужен мой костюм.  
Стив, дебил, уже скрылся за дверями. Джеймс покорно вздохнул.** **

*********  
– Все делали машины, – удивленно пробормотала Романофф. – Нанимали исполнителей, отдавали распоряжения. И роботы. Роботы!** **

*********** **

****

****Столько железок. Джеймс такие штуки видел в Аззано. Ну, почти такие. Он не разбирается, он только помнит, как лежал на столе (лучше бы помнить что другое – лицо матери или Стивовы почеркушки).  
Он шел, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь. Такие места опасны сами по себе. В них что-то валится тебе на голову. Или сдвигаются стены.  
– Эй, – позвал Стив. – Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
Настолько огромное пространство, что Джеймс в нем был букашка. Крошечные роботы – шайбочки, тараканчики, паучки – суетились, не обращая на Джеймса внимания. Что-то искрило. Свет неприятный, синий и холодный, давил. Зудело в металлической руке. Будто что-то там рвалось, искало выход. Джеймс хотел бы палить по всему подряд, не разбирая, очередями. Хотел бы что-нибудь кричать.  
– О.  
Стив задрал голову. Джеймс задрал тоже. Невообразимо высоко, почти под потолком, маленькая фигурка размахивала руками – и послушно загорались новые огоньки, а какие-то, наоборот, гасли, и дыбом вставали волоски на руке, и в воздухе пахло кровью и грозой.  
– Стреляй, – пробормотал Стив. – Ты более меткий. Один выстрел. Я своим щитом причиню больше вреда, наверно, чем принесу пользы.  
– Это…  
Джеймс разглядывал, разглядывал и разглядел.  
– Это тот ребенок. Который в кресле. Был. Которого я вытащил.  
Джеймс даже прицелиться не мог теперь. Стив сглотнул.** **

*********** **

****

****– Это… это было спланировано! – отозвалась Хилл. – Проникновение в Башню! Все эти люди! Среди этих людей…  
– Я разберусь, – ответила Наташа. – И если бы мы знали раньше, что кто-то сбежал. Если бы мы только знали.  
– Да, – виновато кивнула Хилл.** **

*********** **

****

****– Эй, – прокричал Стив. – Эй! Может, спустишься? Поговорим? Я знаю, с тобой поступили плохо. Очень плохо. Но это ведь не значит...  
Мальчишка махнул рукой. От стены оторвалась. Штука. И повалилась на Стива. Да черт возьми, Стив! Вроде дышал. А так – не шевелился. Потому что штука была в тонну весом, наверно. Потому что Джеймс не справился.  
Вот тогда Джеймс выстрелил. И снова. И снова. Этот махал руками. Летели всякие штуки со стен. Пока что удавалось от них уворачиваться. Отбивать металлической рукой. Джеймс был напуган. И зол просто безумно. А этому хоть бы хны. Этот продолжал махать руками. Ублюдок вознамерился забрать у Джеймса дом и людей в нем.  
– Стив, – продолжал говорить Джеймс, стреляя, – ответь. Пожалуйста.  
Но молитвы и просьбы Джеймса тот, что сверху, никогда не слушал. Совсем его не любит.  
Джеймс догадался. Сосредоточился. Выстрелил этому под ноги. И наконец попал. В Джеймса, правда, тоже попало.  
Успел увидеть, как тоненькая фигурка летела вниз.** **

*********** **

****

****– Но все же, кто?  
– ГИДРА.  
– У ГИДРЫ есть головы. Должны быть. Кто-то же запускает механизм.** **

*********** **

****

****В следующий раз Джеймс открыл глаза уже на столе. Том самом, из сорок третьего года. Будто остальное ему привиделось.  
Светильник над столом сиял и слепил, и Джеймс ощущал себя одурманенным.  
– Ага, – сказал доктор, склоняясь. – Наш сержант снова с нами.  
– Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, номер три-два-пять-пять-семь, – неуверенно пробормотал Джеймс.  
Круглая большая башка на тощеньком тельце. Джеймс помнил, как сжимал эту шейку блестящей железной рукой. Но не знал, когда и зачем. Холодный операционный свет делал доктора странно бесплотным, мешал толком разглядеть и сообразить.  
– А неплохо вышло, правда, сержант? Очень приятно видеть результаты своих трудов спустя столькие годы.  
Джеймс вспоминал – мучительно медленно. Доктор Арним Зола ведь умер. Что-то с легкими.  
– Ты, – сказал, – мертв.  
– Очень опрометчиво считать умершими окончательно и бесповоротно магов, сержант. Типичная ошибка тех, кто сам ничего в магии не смыслит. Типичнейшая…  
– Сержант Барнс, – для себя повторил Джеймс: он и прежде не был нормален, а теперь, кажется, и вовсе съехал. Свет слепил. Металлические зажимы смыкались на шее.  
– Было несколько скучно находиться шестьдесят лет в заточении в том бункере, но наш добрый Капитан, освободив вас, заодно открыл двери и для меня.  
– Что? – прохрипел Джеймс.  
– Он открыл мне дверь. И я вышел. Двадцать первый век восхитителен. Столько информации. Столько возможностей даже для тех, у кого нет тел. Общение. Управление компаниями и заводами. Все это делается теперь с помощью букв на экранах. Превосходно.  
– Интернет, – пробормотал. Никогда его не любил. Он похож на гидру. Тоже. Множество щупалец и голов. И следит за каждым твоим шагом.  
– Интернет, – повторил Зола. – Пожалуй, я мог бы продолжать жить прямо в нем. Но. Живое человеческое тело приятнее. Здоровое сильное тело.  
– Ты их делал. На том заводе.  
– Делал. Экспериментировал, подбирал варианты. А вы, сержант, испортили самый перспективный из них. Впрочем, вы все равно обеспечили мне физический доступ к Башне. Будучи призраком, я не мог добраться до баз данных – у мистера Старка очень неплохие охранные системы. Вообще же я планировал, что к этому времени вы будете мертвы… Может, оно и к лучшему. Ваше тело мне нравится куда больше. Усовершенствованное, исправленное, и эта рука. Она прекрасна, я вам это уже говорил. Помните?  
Джеймс пытался вырваться. Выломать фиксаторы. Он легко мог бы это сделать, он ведь пробивает руками стены. А тут не сумел.  
Замер в ужасе.  
Принуждали открыть рот. Он мычал и мотал головой. Все равно пропихнули между зубов капу.  
К лицу опустилась пластина электрода.  
– Процедура началась, – злорадно прошептали.  
– Сука! – заорал кто-то. Но поздно, и вправду началось. Сейчас он забудет всех. Стива забудет. И Тони. И сам перестанет существовать.  
Джеймс закричал.** **

*********** **

****

****Тони думал, что хуже уже некуда. Он выложился целиком, вычерпал из себя больше, чем мог отдать. И еще прихватил откуда-то взаймы, а теперь нужно будет отдать долг.  
Но встал. Пошатываясь, все же удержался на ногах. В костюме будет легче. Он ведь слышал выстрелы. Там Стив с его тягой к самым самоубийственным формам самопожертвования. И Баки с его уверенностью в собственной неполноценности. И Тони ведь не переживет. У него… с сердцем не очень.  
– ДЖАРВИС, костюм, – потребовал Тони. – И последние новости. Я хочу знать все о странной злой хрени, захватившей мою Башню. И что там с парнями?  
– Вся актуальная информация о проникновении будет выведена на внутренние экраны шлема, сэр. Относительно состояния мистера Роджерса и мистера Барнса ничего сообщить не могу. Серверные камеры наблюдения отключены.  
В костюме легче дышалось и проще было оставаться на ногах.  
Тони быстро пробежал глазами собранную информацию. Негусто. Наташа была права, это точно призрак. И, как считал ДЖАРВИС, призрак очень неприятного человека, фашиста – а ведь Тони всю жизнь мечтал вмазать какому-нибудь фашисту, как частенько делал Капитан Америка. Этого фашиста, сообщил ДЖАРВИС, звали (и, видимо, зовут) Арним Зола. И Тони усиленно вспоминал, где он слышал это имя.  
– Эксперименты с сывороткой суперсолдата и бионическими конечностями, сэр, – услужливо подсказал ДЖАРВИС. О, это все меняло, добавляло сил и желания удавить мерзавца голыми руками.  
– Мы можем на скорую руку сообразить ловушку для эктоплазмы, ДЖАРВИС? Скажем, мощный магнит из главного сервера, а противовесы из обводки секторов «Б» и «С»? И нам нужен будет источник гамма-излучений… Организуем?  
– У меня по-прежнему нет прямого доступа к оборудованию главной серверной, сэр. Вам придется открыть для меня доступ вручную.  
– Океееей, – протянул Тони. – Тогда вперед.****

****Глава 5** **

****Стив пришел в себя и сперва этому факту изумился. Потому что не ожидал уже остаться в живых. Потом попробовал вдохнуть поглубже и не сумел – придавило.  
Очень медленно, дюйм за дюймом, превозмогая боль в сломанных ребрах, Стив выволакивал себя из-под обломков.**  
**

*********** **

****

****Тони, в общем, знал, что там все плохо. Он просто думал, что не настолько.** **

*********** **

****

****– Восстановили связь. ДЖАРВИС активирован, – с облегчением выдавила Хилл. – ДЖАРВИС, что происходит?  
– На настоящий момент сэр намерен вновь спасти мир.** **

*********** **

****

****Тони выбил код активации на панели и велел:  
– Давай, ДЖАРВИС, работай, мой хороший.  
А сам вдохнул глубоко и ринулся в бой.  
Клубилась чернота, мешая видеть.  
– Где Стив, ДЖАРВИС? Ты его нашел?  
Баки-то – да. Лежал. В этой черноте. Чернота приникала к нему и… притискивалась?  
– Мистер Роджерс жив, но травмирован. Сэр…  
Баки беззвучно трясся.  
– Сука! – прорычал Тони. В принципе, он и раньше догадывался, что есть такие твари из параллельных слоев реальности, и им, поганцам, не лежится в могилах тихо. И даже смутно догадывался, что хорошо бы их возвращать на эти параллельные слои. Он только пока не знал, как. Поэтому действовал инстинктивно.  
Он пальнул выше, в скопление грозовой черноты над трясущимся телом. Чернота проглотила, не подавившись.  
– ДЖАРВИС, ловушка?  
– Работаю над этим, сэр. Выравниваю напряжение переменного тока в обводке блока «С». Расчетное время...  
Тут Баки заорал.  
Тони палил, не очень-то соображая, зачем. От стен летели болты, гайки – какая-то металлическая мелочь злобно впивалась в черноту и в ней исчезала.  
Темнота же придвинулась и заглянула Тони в глаза.** **

*********  
Джеймс рассыпался на части.** **

*********** **

****

****Стив сел. Огляделся сквозь боль и муть.** **

*********** **

****

****В черноте Тони видел все сразу: себя, других, прошлое и будущее. Себя видел с отвращением и раздражением. Все в его прошлой жизни шло не так, не туда и не о том. А сам он был – и есть – мерзковатый, мутный, неприятный в целом человек. Дерганый и нервный, неровный и способный обидеть походя, не замечая. Так себе человек, особенно на фоне правильного, честного, безупречного Стива. Рядом с Баки, который продрался через свой ужас, чтобы жить.  
Видел Стива – не нужно было его втягивать в свою жизнь, во все это дерьмо. Жил бы себе. Рядом с Тони тяжело и опасно, люди долго не выдерживают, не держатся – и этим правы. Тони не хотел бы Стиву дурного.  
Видел Баки. Мертвым.  
Стива – мертвым тоже.  
И себя – не слишком живым. Дыра в животе.  
«Это твое будущее – улыбнулась чернота. – То, к чему ты так долго шел».  
– Сэр? – вроде как звали. – Сэр, еще тридцать секунд и...** **

*********** **

****

****Дрянь эту Стив теперь хорошо видел, совершенно отчетливо и ясно. Как и то, что она нависла над Баки, а тот будто бы и не дышал даже.  
Потом еще Тони. В костюме. Так что, наверно, живой. Но на коленях перед этой дрянью. Стив потерял уже свой щит. Да и толку с него?  
– ДЖАРВИС, – попробовал Стив. – Я что-то могу сейчас сделать?  
– Думаю, что да, Капитан. Мистер Старк на мои запросы не отвечает, но вы тоже способны мне помочь. Видите контроллер с правой стороны от резервного сервера блока «С»?  
– Э?  
– Блестящая синяя коробка в двенадцати шагах от вас, Капитан.  
– А, вижу. Да. Прости, я не…  
– Ее нужно сломать.  
– Сломать?  
– Взять и сломать. Немедленно! Давайте, Капитан!  
Не сказать, чтобы было просто. И от боли в ребрах темнело и расплывалось в глазах. И в голове звенело.  
– Хорошо, Капитан. Теперь коробка слева от вас, в двух шагах. Ломайте.  
– Ладно. Баки… Баки жив?  
– Пока что. Теперь толстый черный кабель в двух футах над вами.  
– Вырвать?  
– Да. И тяните дальше, к коробке за вашей спиной. Там есть штекер. Да-да, втыкайте.  
Стив двигался словно бы в воде. Преодолевал сопротивление зыбкого пространства, боли и страха.  
– Давайте же, Капитан. Еще немного. Так. Теперь кабель на расстоянии вытянутой руки от вас. Он тяжелее. Его нужно оттащить к центру помещения. Да. И так оставить. И теперь последнее – ящик над вами. Его нужно снять, но не сломать.  
– Что с Тони? Он… Он жив?  
– Жив. Но, пожалуйста, быстрее. И ставьте на пол. А теперь вам нужно будет сдвинуть в положение «включено» рычаг на центральной панели. Он снабжен системой магической защиты, поэтому… может быть больно.  
Стив дернул здоровым плечом. У него разве есть выбор? ** **

*********** **

****

****Тут появились светлячки. Целые уймы.** **

*********** **

****

****«Мне с ним лучше было жить. Пусть даже недолго», – подумал Тони.  
– А им с тобой? – ухмыльнулась чернота.** **

*********** **

****

****Светлячки танцевали и требовали, чтобы на них смотрел. И вроде что-то нашептывали. Джеймс пытался сосредоточиться и понять.** **

*********** **

****

****Тони прежде не думал, что хоть какому-то человеку будет с ним хорошо. Поэтому подкреплял всегда свой интерес подарками и деньгами. Но тут, этим людям, не нужны были деньги. Совсем. Эти люди когда-то жили без денег, без приличной одежды, в грязной дыре – даже без горячего душа! – и редко ели досыта.  
А Тони им просто так был нужен. Они его выбрали.** **

*********** **

****

****Потом понял. Что-то понял. Смутное и легкое.  
Может, решил, все было не зря. Много всего перетерпел и пережил. Но был же и счастлив. Очень.** **

*********** **

****

****– Сейчас, Капитан!  
Было больно, но и вполовину не так, как ожидал. И уж не больнее, чем сломать ребра. Искрило.  
А дрянь таяла. Уходила в тот ящик, который ДЖАРВИС велел установить в центре. ДЖАРВИС умный, а вот Стив – не очень. Ему говорят, он делает.  
– Получилось?  
Сам видел, что – да. В какой-то момент стало очень тихо. Настолько, что показалось – оглох. Между осыпающихся искр сновали светлячки, поэтому знал, что Баки жив.  
Потом звуки навалились: сдавленно всхлипывал сам, оказывается, все это время; потрескивало и поскрипывало; Тони поднялся с колен с тяжелым, усталым лязгом; Баки трясся в почти беззвучных, но отчаянных рыданиях.  
Кто-то тихо стонал. Стив обернулся и увидел того мальчишку. Но подходить проверять не стал.  
– ДЖАРВИС, нужны медики.  
Сам пошел к Баки. И к Тони. Подумал, что нужно было больше им доверять. Не молчать. Не пытаться справиться самому, если можно попросить помощи. Идти вперед, за собственные границы. Приучаться не быть одному.****

****Эпилог** **

****– Контроль над базами данных восстановлен в полном объеме, сэр.  
– Молодец, ДЖАРВИС, – устало отозвался Тони.  
– Кэп, ребята, тут Хилл с Фьюри целуются. С языками. Почти всосались друг в друга. Это отвратительное, чудовищное, непереносимое зрелище! – кричал в наушник Бартон.  
В это время Стив уже лез Тони в штаны. Своей широкой, теплой, надежной рукой Капитана Америки. А Баки вздрагивал и грудью притирался к спине.  
– Секс? – спросил Тони. – Есть что-то нездоровое в сексе после… – неопределенно взмахнул рукой, – … такого. Нет, серьезно. Я думал, мы ляжем спать. Наверно, нам нужен психолог? Психиатр? Я куплю нам клинику. Можно будет трахаться в кабинете рентгенолога, например. Или...  
Но очень быстро заткнули поцелуем. Вынул и куда-то выбросил наушник.  
И ведь была кровать.**  
**

****

******И ещё раз попробуем ******** **

******– Нет, – отвечает Джеймс. – Это так ничего у меня не выйдет. Не получится.  
Стив придумал: надо возвращать Джеймса самому себе. Каким образом возвращать? Тут Стив гениален до скрежета зубовного. «Джеймс – маг», – говорит он. Так уверенно, будто самый главный специалист в области магических искусств в этой Башне. Неправильно. В этой Башне – Старк, а вообще – Стрэндж, у него профильное образование (упоминание об этом выводит Тони из себя, потому что Старк-то – самоучка). В общем, никакой Стив не спец и не маг даже.  
– Ты умеешь вот эту штуку, со светлячками, – говорит дальше Стив. А Джеймс и «эту штуку» не умеет. Она сама происходит. Не поддается никакому контролю. – Значит, и другим вещам способен научиться.  
Как по Джеймсу – нахрен бы и светлячков. Пусть забирает тот, кому они нравятся. А Джеймс, если правильно помнит, никогда прежде и не был магом.  
Только Стив настойчив. А Тони – полон энтузиазма.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******На самом деле Джеймс не помнит, когда они появились. Может, в подземке? Было темно и холодно. Промозгло. Воняло. Ему казалось, что жил там вечно. Светлячков в подземке теперь припоминает – да. В черноте сидел голодный и смотрел на них. Были тогда слабые и едва заметные, но все же – были. Вроде как не совсем один.  
Он, светлячки и темнота.  
Но память продолжает зиять прорехами размером со Старкову Башню. И когда Джеймс начинает более или менее осознавать себя и выходит из подземки – куда-то пропадают. Наверно, в Нью-Йорке слишком много неона, чтобы суметь их разглядеть.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– Это часть тебя, – убеждает Стив.  
Неправильно. Это относится к той части, которая появилась после Джеймса и принадлежит кому угодно – Агенту, Арниму Золе, Александру Пирсу или Броку Рамлоу (они все подохли) – но не ему самому. Он не просил.  
– Ладно, – в конце концов сдается Джеймс.  
Тони слишком возбужден и чрезмерно болтлив. Производит слова со скоростью, превышающей скорость звука.  
– У меня в лаборатории. Сегодня. Ты, я, Стив, магия – хороший повод для разнузданной оргии при свечах. Как тебе? Можем заказать пиццы. Нет? Что-нибудь соответствующее моменту? ДЖАРВИС, что могло бы соответствовать моменту?  
– Когда вы только осваивали магические науки, ваши друзья просили заказать попкорн. В случае с сержантом Барнсом я затрудняюсь предложить какой-либо вариант. Вероятно, пицца была бы наиболее уместна. Сержант предпочитает простую с беконом, насколько мне известно. Хотя, если вы планируете оргию...  
Будто это праздник. И у Старка все всегда сводится к сексу. Даже если речь идет о гамбургерах. Самое загадочное тут вот что: Старковские намеки на секс, разговоры про секс и даже прямые приглашения к сексу вовсе не означают самого секса. Старк способен пообещать отсосать – и исчезнуть в своих лабораториях на двадцать два часа. Не то чтобы Джеймс сидел и ждал.  
Зато Стив ответственный. Во всех вопросах.  
И если уж он решил, что Джеймс должен взять под контроль свою магию – так то и будет.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******И все же – когда они появляются впервые?  
Джеймс думает: не в ГИДРЕ. Не мог быть нужен Агент с таким дефектом. Его бы вывели из эксплуатации. Или, вероятно, тогда он что-то умел, а не как сейчас. Джеймс не знает этого и ненавидит себя. Не знает всего остального – и радуется.  
Тем не менее, после подземки светлячков некоторое время не было. Или Джеймс опять же не помнит. Провалы памяти случаются по-прежнему.  
Но – точно сопровождали его в долгих бегах из штата в штат. Джеймс видит синее ночное небо, звезды, костер и как воровал кукурузу на чужих полях, а светлячки роились над головой.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– Если ты действительно не хочешь, то и не нужно, – ласково разрешает заботливый Стив вечером, когда Джеймс уже совсем смирился и даже почти перекипел. – Но это же здорово – быть магом, а?  
Ну да. Сам-то Стив не просто человек без способностей, «нулевик», а вообще «отрицательный». Почти никакая магия на него не действует. Иллюзий не видит. Внушению не поддается. Тони очень злится, когда у него в очередной раз не отрастает мышиный хвост – или чего ему там Тони сгоряча нажелает.  
Мышиный хвост – это неприятно, между прочим. Теперь-то Джеймс знает.  
В общем, Джеймс просто смотрит на Стива и пытается сообразить, какого мудацкого хрена было его сперва уговаривать, а потом – вот. Не нужно.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Ровно два месяца назад загорелся тостер. Старк утверждает, что его тостер загореться не мог вообще никак – самолично проектировал.  
Но он загорелся в руках у Джеймса, и левую закоротило (хотя руку, спроектированную Тони взамен прежней, «морально устаревшей», тоже закоротить не могло никак).  
А сегодня Джеймс все утро тихо злился на робота-уборщика, который постоянно путался под ногами и трогал Джеймсовы вещи. К полудню робот умер. Тони весьма опечален, потому что… Ну, это Тони. Стив же твердит – нужна собака. Чтобы Тони было за кем присматривать. И учиться нести ответственность.  
Тони возмущен:  
– Я несу! Ответственность! За весь мир! Зачем мне еще какой-то драный пес?  
Вот Стиву пес нужен – Стив сам как пес. Из тех больших и всегда полных восхищения. ** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Тони заказал столько пиццы, что Джеймс не имеет надежды съесть ее всю в ближайшем будущем. И в отдаленном. Тут бы действительно пригодилось домашнее животное.  
Они хотят, чтобы Джеймс раз – и сделался таким, как им нужно. Джеймс честно старается. Много, давно и изо всех сил.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Джеймс не помнит названия города. И названия реки за этим городом. Ему, в общем, не особенно интересно. Вода там ночью черная и кажется густой, как нефть. А нефть хорошо горит, и однажды Агент сжег с ее помощью человека. Еще когда-то им была ликвидирована целая семья. Грудной младенец.  
Джеймс воняет: нормальные люди принимают по утрам душ, а Джеймс давно уже не обладает доступом к душевым кабинкам. Он заходит в эту безымянную реку по шею и стоит, стуча зубами от холода. Чувствует, что течение довольно сильное. Продолжает вспоминать о нефти, младенцах и запахе паленой кожи. Запах и детский плач возникают у него в мыслях и никак не исчезают. Все не может разобрать, что это за чувство – когда он знает, что Агент делал то, и это, и много того, о чем Джеймс пока не помнит.  
Лучше всего было бы зайти глубже и позволить течению сбить с ног. Его тело болталось бы в воде, безвольное. Потом его объедали бы рыбы, а совсем нескоро остов прибило бы к берегу. Кто-нибудь, возможно, нашел бы. Неприятная находка.  
Джеймс стоит, мерзнет и думает сделать еще один шаг. У него в рюкзаке осталось несколько кукурузных початков и коробок спичек. И там есть листовка, которую с утра сунул в руки какой-то человек. Сказал, что и для такого парня, как он, всегда найдется работа, не нужно отчаиваться.  
Джеймс знает, что для Агента всегда найдется работа.  
От холода левую ногу сводит судорогой.  
Джеймс должен наконец сделать шаг вперед, потому что он не хочет снова работать, не хочет все время убегать и ему надоели вареная кукуруза и запах паленой кожи.  
Тут появляются светлячки. Они всплывают из воды и жалят лицо. И жужжат. И плотным роем обступают. Обхватывают. Мешают дышать. Не позволяют видеть.  
Джеймс пятится. Трясясь, долго сохнет на берегу. Светлячки в небе сияют.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– И что теперь? – Когда гора пиццы, и лаборатория, и ароматические свечи.  
Тони делает задумчивое лицо. Кусает губу. Откусывает от своего куска.  
– Ну, не знаю. Расслабиться. Позволить себе быть собой? Трах-бах, все к чертовой матери, и все тостеры в Башне превратились в кроликов? У меня было так. Некоторые из них, кстати, оказались довольно болтливыми.  
Расслабиться – то, чего Джеймс не умеет. Вот так взять. Ему до того мучительно, что внутри все сводит от ужасной необходимости расслабиться именно сейчас, немедленно, и превратить тостеры в кроликов. Он сжимает кулаки. Эти мудаки, красные и мелкие светляки, тут же, конечно, появляются в воздухе. Он их не звал. И не просил. В глазах начинает жечь. Светляки беснуются. Ему нужно расслабиться и сделать то, чего от него ждут. Нужно постараться.  
– Эй, – говорит тогда Стив. – Иди сюда. Давай, двигайся ближе.  
Диван очень большой. Стив очень далеко. Тони продолжает жевать пиццу.  
– Можно просто есть и смотреть, знаешь ли. Это красиво, – замечает Стив. – Никогда прежде – ну, до тебя – таких не видел.** ** **

******"***** ** **

****** **

******Не было их в ГИДРЕ. И до ГИДРЫ, у Баки Барнса, не было. Они появились вместе с Джеймсом.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Джеймс дышит через стиснутые зубы, изо всех сил сдерживая злые слезы. Диван большой. Есть Стив. Есть Тони. Эти горы пиццы. Он должен.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Они появились, потому что…** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– Черт, да никому ты ничего не должен! – вдруг шипит Тони. – Понимаешь? Нужен – но не должен! Нам – нужен. А тебе самому нужно что-то такое, чего мы тебе дать хотим, но не можем.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******… Потому что нужны Джеймсу. Они не издеваются. Они волнуются. Они делают так, чтобы Джеймс жил.** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– Не работает с магией? Ну, хочешь курсы поваров? Или слона? Хочешь слона? Я куплю.  
Стив просто обнимает. ** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******Светлячки – его собственные и для него. Они – он. Он – они.  
Так прежде не было, но теперь есть и будет впредь. ** ** **

*********** ** **

****** **

******– Не надо слона. Будет страдать в неволе.  
– Если хочешь, попробуем завтра. Или не попробуем.  
Джеймс кивает. Говорить не может – горло сжато. Завтра или не завтра – они останутся с Джеймсом. И они вправду красивые.  
Светлячки расправляют крылья.  
Нельзя стоять на месте. Или туда, или сюда. Не ради кого-то. А потому что сам не устоишь.  
Крылья у них большие, птичьи. И сами они уже птицы.  
Джеймс глубоко вдыхает. Улыбается.** ** **


End file.
